Love me
by blue nayade
Summary: Ella se dio cuenta de que tenia un corazon. El nunca afirmo sus sentimientos. Cuando el deber y las apariencias llaman mas fuerte que tu corazón ¿Sobrevivirá el amor? ¿Alguna vez siquiera existió? Pasen y lean esta historia de engaños, celos y algo parecido al amor. les advierto que es mi primer lemon, quise experimentar con ese genero asi que les agradeceria su opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia de prueba. La verdad estos son los personajes secundarios de otra historia que escribo, pero de pronto me entro la idea de ¿Cómo sería escribir un lemon? Mis historias aunque me han dicho que son picaras no han tenido lemon y quise experimentar ese género con esta pareja. Crucen los dedos por mi suerte, ojala no haya arruinado la historia.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen solo los tome prestado de J. .

POV Pansy

–Eres un idiota Potter –grito con enojo. ¿Por qué? Porque el maldito cara rajada acaba de arruinar una misión de encubierto de más de dos meses. Todavía no entiendo cómo llego a ser parte de esta división, y mucho menos puedo comprender cómo lo dejaron a cargo, podrá ser muy valiente, noble y toda esa cosa gryfindoriana del colegio pero cómo agente encubierto es un asco

–No es el momento de buscar culpables Parkinson –me dice el desgraciado y todavía tiene osadía de gritarme a mí, una Parkinson

–Nadie está buscando culpables Potter, si ya se sabe que fuiste tú –una explosión ocurre a poca distancia de mi cabeza y me tengo que agachar para protegerme de los escombros. Ah! Se me había olvidado decirles ¡El maldito delato nuestra posición y ahora nos persiguen un grupo de mercenarios armados hasta los dientes por un castillo abandonado en medio de a nada!

–Si dejaras de quejarte y tratas de correr más rápido ya podríamos habernos desaparecido –el muy idiota jadea cansado lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, y dieran resultado si hubiera habido más tiempo para averiguar que los desgraciados estaban en el mercado negro de artículos mágicos. Corro todo lo de prisa que pueden mis piernas. El aire escapa de mi cuerpo antes de extraer el oxigeno necesario, jadeo. Mi cuerpo se siente agotado por tanto correr sin una salida, mis piernas ya no pueden más y tropiezo con una saliente de la pared destrozada

–Parkinson –grita Potter al verme caer y por un momento se detiene y cubriéndome las espaldas regresa por mí. Es lo único a lo que doy gracias en este puto mundo, el sentido del compañerismo y complejo de héroe que tiene Potter a veces son útiles. Llega a duras penas y derrapa en el suelo hasta llegar hasta a mí.

Está lleno de cortes en las manos y polvo hasta en el pelo, y yo no debo estar mejor. Me tiende la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha blande su varita y me defiende de los seis hombres que nos disparan armas de fuego modificadas mágicamente haciendo que nunca se les acaben las balas con un característico flashazo purpura –deprisa Parkinson –tomo su mano y me impulso a seguir corriendo.

No seré un desdichado de virtudes pero tengo un buen sentido de la supervivencia y sigilo, Y puedo jurar que por nada dejare que esos dementes me atrapen. Corro tomada de la mano de Potter hasta que llegamos a un pasillo sin salida

– ¿y ahora que genio? –le suelto la mano y me sujeto la cabeza preocupada, hace una hora perdí mi varita en combate, estoy indefensa, me siento inútil y muggle.

–Bombarda –grita Potter y la pared desaparece con una explosión, pero estamos a tres pisos de altura y el exterior muestra una gélida nevada. Nuestras vestimentas no son muy abrigadoras y tuvimos que dejar atrás el equipo de supervivencia para huir a tiempo

–Ni loca pienso saltar Potter –me separo de el abrazándome para entrar en calor

–No reniegues Parkinson y confía en mí – ¿confiar en él? levanto la mirada y veo sus ojos verdes con determinación. Confiar. Esas son palabras que no están en el vocabulario de una espía exmortifaga, ni siquiera para tus aliados –no tenemos todo el día –me apura con la mano extendida hacia mí. Oigo cómo los pocos minutos que tenemos de ventaja desaparecen a cada segundo, entonces hago lo que nunca creí hacer, confió en Potter y le doy mi mano. Al segundo de hacerlo me hala con él y salta al vacio

–AHHH –me grito se pierde en algún lugar de mi estomago, donde siento el característico tirón de ombligo de la aparición.

POV Potter

Siempre una malcriada caprichosa. Pansy Parkinson no era más que un relleno en esta misión porque Weston no estaba en condición de viajara a un clima helado. Estábamos en una misión secreta para recolectar información de un mago traficante en el mundo muggle, según Ginny estaba en una misión de aurores en Rumania.

Todo iba bien, nada de cordialidad cómo era de esperarse de este inusual dueto, pero no había habido insultos ni menosprecio al trabajo del otro y hasta Parkinson estaba demostrando ser una buena compañera de espionaje muy capacitada hasta que por un simple accidente con mis gafas delato nuestra posición y volvió a ser la misma bruja que recordaba, pero es mi compañera de trabajo y no habrá bajas bajo mi mando así que al vernos acorralados tomo ventaja de los minutos que tenemos y nos aparecemos en una laguna no muy lejos de ahí. Lo cual es extraño ya que debí aparecernos en la cueva cerca de ahí, algo pasó de repente para que el hechizo no saliera bien.

–Ahhh –escucho el grito de Parkinson al notar que estamos cayendo. Nos aparecemos en la laguna congelada y a algunos cuantos metros sobre el hielo –eres un idiota –me grita a todo pulmón cuándo se pone de pie ignorando la mano que le tendí tratando de mantener el equilibrio sola. Se me olvida que con una serpiente no se puede ser un caballero –¿Por qué no nos apareciste en la cueva de una buena vez?

–Cállate Parkinson o terminaras dándoles nuestra posición – ¿tratar de hacer entender a esta mujer? He, sería más fácil mover una mula

– ¿al menos sabes dónde estamos? –me mira con superioridad, nunca deja esa altivez ni siquiera cuando se está congelando con su entallado traje de cuero de una pieza, muy inapropiado para el clima. Para callarla de una vez y dejarle ver que al menos uno de nosotros si conserva su varita, la saco y la coloco en la palma de mi mano conjurando una aparición y no pasa nada, trato con el hechizo brújula, pero no funciona

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sabes hacer? –se burla con media sonrisa. Que me fastidia que se burle de mi

–no es eso, hay una especie de campo de fuerza en esta zona, miro en todas las direcciones buscando la posible fuente que nos este bloqueando la magia –La nieve cae y la temperatura también. Pronto será de noche y necesitamos llegar a la cueva cerca de la laguna donde dejamos algunas provisiones de emergencia y no morir congelados –campo de bloqueo –musito reconociendo el hechizo usado para incapacitar el uso de magia de la zona

–los mercenarios debieron colocarlo para impedir que algún mago fuera a espiar en su guarida de perros, alguien debió avisarles –intuye Parkinson, y estoy de acuerdo

–Debemos caminar hasta llegar a la cueva, descansar un momento y luego seguir caminar hasta hallar un lugar donde sea seguro aparecernos –ordeno mientras me abrocho mejor mi suéter.

– ¿y cómo lo haremos Potter? –Grita Parkinson detrás de mí, la oigo esforzarse por caminar en el hielo – ¿en trineo, en escoba, en un auto? Porque si pretendes que caminemos a ciegas en este clima estas dem…

– ¡No pretendo nada Parkinson! –le grito porque sus alaridos me han sacado de mis cabales y no pienso soportarla más –esta es MI misión, soy el jefe aunque no te guste, y vas a seguir mis órdenes por el simple hecho de que soy yo el que está a cargo y soy yo el único capacitado para darlas –cada vez subo más el tono de mi vos y la veo cerrar la boca por primera vez y emocionado por los resultados sigo sin medir mis palabras –si hubieran querido más bajas que resultados te hubieran nombrado a ti Parkinson –y ahí está, por su mirada sé que me he pasado de la línea.

Hace unos años, cuándo ella estaba empezando en esta división hubo una misión en la que por una falla en el cálculo de tiempo, una bomba estallo antes de lo previsto costándole la vida a tres agentes, una era prima de Parkinson. Al final, lo archivaron cómo fallo técnico y le incorporaron al trabajo de campo después de un tiempo, y ha demostrado ser una muy calificada espía desde entonces. Nadie menciona lo sucedido, es un tema muy delicado. Y yo me he propasado con eso.

–Oye, no quería… –empiezo lo que sería una muy elaborada disculpa, pero ella se me acerca, solo me ve en silencio con la mirada triste y antes de que me da cuenta me dobla la cara con una bofetada. No me dice nada y yo tampoco, impactado la veo alejarse furiosa. La nieve se posa sobre ella y su traje no la protege del frio pero eso no parece importarle, solo se abraza a sí misma con fuerza – ¡Parkinson! –grito tratando de alcanzarla

–Púdrete Potter –me grita con desprecio y apenas puedo oírlo con el sonido del viento en mis oídos, pero no lo necesito para saber que está furiosa

–Solo quiero disculparme –la trato de alcanzar pero cada vez camina más rápido

– ¡Aléjate! –me grita y ahí es cuándo noto algo en el hielo

– ¡Parkinson! ¡No te muevas! –Pero cómo es lógico no me hace caso –te he dicho que no te muevas –le grito más fuerte, pero esta vez si se detiene, pero solo para darse la media vuelta y gritar –Potter, metete tus ordenes por el Cu… –y esas son las últimas palabras que le escucho decir antes de verla desaparecer bajo el hielo.

POV Pansy

– ¿Cómo se atreve? –Me digo a mi misma al recordar lo que ese idiota me dijo –es un imbécil, es el más imbécil de los imbéciles –murmuro con dolor en mi pecho, pero no por Potter (que sigue gritando cómo idiota) si no por mi pasado, esa misión y mi prima. Me abrazo a mi misma pero no por el frio del ambiente, si no por el frio en mi interior, al recordar que fue mi culpa, fue mi error y viviré con ello el resto de mi vida. Pero que Potter, el san Potter que nunca ha cometido errores venga a echármelo en cara, eso no lo permitiré – ¿Cómo se atreve? –sigo murmurando pateando el suelo por donde voy caminando. Lo oigo gritarme pero le pido que se aleje y cómo siempre le gusta llevar la contraria me sigue. Jódete Potter. Y todavía se atreve a darme órdenes el muy descarado. Así que quiere hablar, pues le diré al ''jefe'' unas cuantas cosas. Me doy la media vuelta y le doy la mirada de desprecio que tanto tiempo me costó perfeccionar en el colegio y le grito a todo pulmón

– ¡Potter! Metete tus ordenes por el Cu…. –no puedo terminar la frase. El suelo ruge bajo mis pies y soy devorada en un segundo por la laguna. Mis pulmones se llenan de agua helada, pero peor que eso, peor que quedarme sin aire, es el dolor. Son cómo cuchillas, miles de cuchillas y agujas se insertan en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, aunque el agua este congelada me quemo, mi piel se quema y mis miembros se entumecen, apenas puedo moverme.

Es lo más parecido a un Cruciatus sin varita que he podido experimentar. Siento dolor y angustia, me desespero. Por mi incapacidad para nadar y porque sé que si Potter está viendo esto, no vendrá por mí. Es demasiado peligroso para el también y entonces me doy cuenta de que voy a morir, estoy muerta, es mejor que deje de luchar y me deje llevar por el frio, me lo merezco después de todo. Y cuándo me estoy resignando a mi muerte siento un tirón por mi espalda pero se zafa por que mi traje es ceñido al cuerpo y luego lo siento de nuevo pero en mi cuero cabelludo, alguien tira de mí de mi cabello.

Siento el viento helado en mi piel, y me estremezco sin control, tengo espasmos involuntarios y no siento nada, solo frío, trato de enfocar la vista y solo veo luz, una tenue y borrosa luz que parece ser el sol y luego unos lentes, una boca que se mueve pero no hay sonido, trato de enfocar más y veo unos ojos verde intenso que me observan con preocupación ¿Quién tiene ojos verdes que yo conozca? No recuerdo, pero hay algo más, unos lentes, unos ridículos y horribles lentes circulares que cubren ese rostro.

–PPPoootttterrrrrrr –vocalizo lo más que puedo para mantenerme consciente –ayuuuuudddda –el frío no me deja hablar pero lo sigo intentando

–sigue hablando Parkinson –me sostiene en brazos y lo veo temblar de frio a él también pero no se detiene y sigue caminando en dirección a la cueva que esta a algunos metros

Harry POV

Mis manos y mis pies se congelan y el clima no parece mejorar, cuándo la nieve se asiente hará más frio y ahí será peligroso caminar por el bosque, pero el verdadero reto será mantener a Parkinson con vida al menos hasta el amanecer.

Llegamos a la cueva y Parkinson no ha parado de temblar. Balbucea cosas sin sentido y no la he oído quejarse por que la lleve en brazos, esa parte me dice cuan débil esta. Cubro la entrada con una tela que imita el camuflaje y nos aleja un poco del frio, dentro de la cueva guardamos equipo de respaldo y unas que otras provisiones, lo más importante se quedo atrás, cuándo huimos. Quito varias cajas y encuentro lo que buscaba, un saco de dormir, el material aislante ayudara, pero primero debo secar a Parkinson. Las clases de supervivencia te preparan para esto, pero rara vez crees que lo usaras. Pero hago memoria y articulando una disculpa empiezo a bajar e cierre del traje de Parkinson, empieza desde su cuello y termina debajo de su ombligo.

–peeeeeero qqqqque demmmmoniossss? –la oigo balbucear, va mejorando si tiene fuerzas para insultarme ¿o será la costumbre?  
>–Necesito secarte Parkinson y tú ropa no ayuda –Estoy agradecido por la poca luz en esta cueva, si no, hasta Parkinson hubiera visto mi sonrojo al darme cuenta que debajo del traje no llevaba nada. ¿Por qué no lleva nada? No es que nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda, sería una mentira colosal decir que es fea, pero nunca había visto a Parkinson desnuda.<p>

Por Merlín, soy un hombre no una roca y con la poca luz que entraba en la cueva pude admirar sus curvas y vaya que cuerpo, mis amigos del trabajo lo habían llamado el cuerpo del pecado, y ahora sabia por que, antes no les prestaba mucha atención, pero ahora, viendo sus pechos al aire, por un instante me imagine su piel bronceada al sol–¿Pero que estoy pensando? Concéntrate Potter no eres un crio de dieciséis años –me reprendo mentalmente –ella está muriendo, ¡ayúdala! y deja de fantasear con su cuerpo –corro hacia la bolsa de dormir, tomo unas telas gruesas que cubrían unas cajas y las uso cómo frazadas. Coloco el cuerpo congelado de Pansy sobre una mientras la froto con otra, pero, aun así ella no deja de temblar

–tenngoo frrriooooo –gime encogiéndose sobre ella misma, espera un momento, termino de frotar sus brazos y trato de evitar sus pechos, por respeto, y sigo para frotar sus piernas, pero que error cometí si pensé que sería más fácil, sus piernas largas y delicadas y al frotarlas sentí lo firmes que eran, trate de apresurarme para no divagar más y la metí en el saco de dormir descartando las telas húmedas.

–ya esta Parkinson, te sentirás mejor –le dije al introducir su desnudo cuerpo en el saco y cerré el zipper, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, ella seguía igual de helada y cuándo quise darle su espacio, ella tomo mi brazo, me pareció extraño que quisiera que la acompañara, pero me dio cuenta que lo que quería era el calor, porque su tacto era tan frio. Y según las clases de supervivencia recordé lo que debía hacer.

–Espero que no me congeles a mi también Parkinson –le dije en broma y ella me vio frunciendo el ceño –es broma –explique y comencé a sacarme la ropa –hazme espacio –le dije abriendo un poco el saco de dormir

– ¿queeee hacessss? –tartamudeo Parkinson aun titiritando.

–clases de supervivencia, es para evitar que mueras de hipotermia, el calor corporal te ayudara a recuperarte, solo espero que no estés mas fría que de costumbre –como pudo ella me golpeo el pecho

–idiooottt… –trato de insultarme pero una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al sentirme cerca, al sentir mi calor. Debe estar muy mal para sonreír por tenerme cerca. Cerré el saco con nosotros dentro y la abrace, la pegue a mi cuerpo lo más que pude y además de sentir lo gélida que estaba, sentí una especie de estática, una electricidad recorriéndome cuando toque su cuerpo, pero también sentí sus suspiros de alivio al sentirse calentada por mi cuerpo.

–estas helada Parkinson –gemí cuándo acomodo sus pies contra mí para calentarlos.

Mientras tenía el cuerpo desnudo de Parkinson pegado al mío pensé en Ginny, pero, ella tendría que entender que si lo hice fue por salvarle la vida a Parkinson, si lo haría, Ginny entendería, y me quede dormido con ese pensamiento mientras abrazaba a mi compañera por la espalda.

En medio de la noche, no sé bien a qué horas la sentí moverse, estaba algo inquieta, hasta que se dio la vuelta, todavía estaba dormida, lo pude ver en su cara, pero eso no minoro mi impresión al sentir sus pechos presionándose contra mi pecho, me tense de inmediato y trate de pensar que ella lo hacía inconscientemente, pero luego me abrazo, con fuerza y coloco una de sus piernas sobre las mías acomodándose a mi cuerpo, amoldándose a él y en ese momento solo pude abrazarla de vuelta y dormir, no quería incomodarla y además sentía bien así.

POV Pansy

Paz. Eso es lo que siento, tibia y relajante paz. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormí así de tranquila, relajada, con un abrazo reconfortante, con… ¡espera! ¿Un abrazo? Empiezo a tomar conciencia y siento mi cuerpo adolorido, ¿Qué paso? Recuerdo que estaba enojada con Potter y luego… me caí. Sí, me caí en la laguna y sentí que agua quemaba mi piel. Trato de aclarar mi cabeza y mi ya no tan entumecido cuerpo reacciona cuándo se lo ordeno, recuerdo lo de anoche. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encuentro abrazada a Potter, desnuda. Mi primera reacción es gritarle, cruciarlo y después hablar, pero luego recuerdo lo que él hizo.

Me salvo, el me saco del agua y luego me cuido. Me siento incomoda y algo cohibida, nunca había visto a Potter tan de cerca, y alejándome un poco más de él para alejar mi cuerpo pero dejando un espacio para verlo bien, me quedo examinándolo cómo una boba. Tiene los lentes algo torcidos, se quedo con ellos puestos, duerme con la boca medio abierta, al menos no ronca… que yo recuerde, su cabello sigue rebelde, pero eso a su edad no se ve tan mal, me dan unas ganas de tocarlo pero me detengo, eso lo despertaría. Tiene una peca bajo la barbilla, se sonríe dormido y extrañamente lo último en que me fijo es en la cicatriz que la cubre su cabello que cae sobre frente y en esos ojos azules que miran con detenimiento…espera… ¿me miran?

–Buenos días –dice el de lo más tranquilo medio adormilado

– ¿buenos días? –Me hago la enfadada –mira como estoy Potter, No son unos buenos días –subo el tono de mi voz cubriendo mis pechos con los brazos – ¡eres un pervertido!

–Pues no te mostrabas tan enojada mientras me mirabas dormir –él se separa y al momento en que lo hace extraño su contacto, su calidez, me siento más desnuda que antes. El se deja medio caer de espaldas, lo que le permite la bolsa de dormir y se pasa las manos por su cara, visiblemente cansado –mira, no espero ningún agradecimiento pero si al menos que no te pongas histérica tan temprano –él se ve más despierto y enfadado, frunce el ceño viéndome acusatoriamente

– ¡Yo no soy una histérica! –le grito separándome un poco en la bolsa de dormir y cuándo muevo mi rodilla me doy cuenta de algo. Uno: Potter durmió solo en bóxer y dos: su amigo está despierto – ¿cómo te atreves? Eres un depravado, sal de mi bolsa de dormir –le grito y el al verse descubierto se enfada, no por estar así, si no por mi reacción, me puse de espaldas y mi trasero se presiono contra su entrepierna por accidente sintiendo lo duro que estaba ¿en serio todo eso es de Potter? vaya, el-niño-que-vivió se volvió hombre

– ¿pero qué haces? –me dice el tratando de separar su erección de mi moviéndose dentro de la bolsa de dormir sin éxito y sintiendo cómo mi trasero siguió pegado a el

– ¿qué haces tú? Vete ya idiota –y sucede, cuándo lo insulto me da la vuelta, se posiciona sobre mí y me toma de mis muñecas, las aprisiona a la altura de mi cabeza viéndome de frente.

Harry POV

Me insulta. La muy desagradecida tiene el valor de insultarme y decirme depravado por una erección matinal después de haberle salvado la vida. Pero estoy harto. Esto no se va quedar así. Así que cuándo está más vulnerable la tomo con firmeza de las muñecas pero sin lastimarla, las coloco a la altura de su cabeza y me posiciono por encima de ella viéndola a los ojos asustados.

–Ahora si me vas a oír –le espeto enojado –llevo años escuchando tus chillidos y constantes quejas Parkinson, no solo de ti si no de tus compañeros de trabajo hacia ti –quiere objetar pero la callo de inmediato – ¡no vas a hablar! Solo escucharas –tomo aliento –eres insoportable Parkinson –ahí está, sin anestesia y lo veo en sus ojos que eso no es ningún secreto pero le molesta –no solo desprecias a los demás si no a todo lo que hacen, trabajar contigo es imposible y relacionarse es mucho peor, alejas a todos con tú forma de ser, no te interesa nada ni nadie, eres una egoísta, pero te diré algo que te asombrara… no eres el centro del universo y no estás solo tú en el mundo. Hay personas que habitan en él y no estaría mal que empezaras a quebrara esa armadura que tienes contra todos, porque si lo he notado. Cuando hacemos reuniones de trabajo o a la hora de formar grupos de investigación de campo, te sientes alejada, excluida, pero todo solo lo atraes tú por tú actitud.  
>La antigua guerra ya paso, no hay razón para seguir siendo tan hostil con todo ser vivo, no te pido que vayas haciendo amigos por todo el mundo pero si al menos con las personas que más te rodean, se más amable con tus compañeros de trabajo, porque tendrás que lidiar con ellos mientras decidas trabajar ahí, todos te han aceptado cómo agente y…<p>

– ¿en serio Potter? No seas ridículo –puedo oír el tono irónico de su voz –yo no sé donde hayas ido tú a trabajar todo este tiempo, pero creo que no fue al mismo lugar que yo.  
>Y por primera vez veo a Pansy Parkinson tratando de comunicarse, veo en su ojos vulnerabilidad por un momento, la realidad de sí misma, y la dejo desahogarse<br>– ¿que ves tú al ir cuándo llegas al trabajo he? –me dice con dolor, no en sus palabras pero si en sus ojos –ves amigos, gente que te admira e idolatra cómo a un santo, pero cuándo me miran a mi… no ven nada que valga la pena, algunos solo ven a una exmortifaga que necesitan para investigación y espionaje y que ni siquiera para eso sirve y otros solo ven un cuerpo para pasar la noche y no tomar en serio, nadie nos saluda, nadie quiere comenzar una conversación con los exmortífagos por miedo a ser marginados, todos son unos idiotas hipócritas que hablan de dejar el pasado atrás pero menosprecian a los que participamos en la guerra, prefiero ser cínica en vez de hipócrita

–Eso no es cierto Parkinson –trato de convencerla aunque sé que es mentira.

–Sí lo es, y lo sabes –se removía enojada

–es por tú actitud –le contesto subiendo el tono de voz cada vez más y juntando nuestros rostros amenazantes – tan evasiva y siempre a la defensiva que aleja a las personas, talvez si no fueras tan histérica alguna persona vería quién eres en realidad y alguien seria tu amigo –mi voz cada vez sube más igual que la de ella

–¿y quién es esa persona Potter? ¿Tú?

–talvez lo sea –le sigo gritando sin darme cuenta de lo que estamos diciendo y luego paro para ver lo cerca que estamos, lo cercano de nuestros rostros, lo suave de su piel bajo mi mano, sentir cómo su respiración se ha hecho errática, la veo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que ahora son cómo compuertas abiertas, un azul cómo el cielo despejado, sus ojos me absorben y me inundan por completo. Ha abierto su alma a mí, a su propio modo, pero la he visto… y es hermosa, triste y algo resentida con el mundo, pero también frágil y luchadora. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sediento de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su alma.

POV Pansy

Hipnotizada. Así me sentía, mi cuerpo ten i vida propia. No supe el momento en que pasamos de las palabras a los gritos y de los gritos a los besos, solo sé que cuándo nuestros labios se tocaron sentí una chispa, me sentí electrificada desde el cabello más pequeño en mi cabeza hasta extenderse a la punta de los pies. No quise abrir los ojos, porque entonces todo se desvanecería, sería una ilusión. Así que seguí besando esos labios tan firmes y cálidos.

Quién diría que el santurrón de Potter besara de esa forma. El me comía la boca a besos y yo no me quedaría atrás. Sentía escalofríos cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y quise más. Lamí sus labios cómo si fueran la manzana más dulce y en un arrebato de pasión mordí su labio inferior hasta saborear la sangre, que en vez de enojarlo pareció encender una mecha en el. Era una lucha de poderes y llegue a un punto donde creí que perdería, pero es que Potter en serio ponía empeño en ese beso. Besaba y lamia cada parte de mi cuello, lo torcí un poco para darle mejor acceso. Los escalofríos que sus labios y lengua me provocaban iban más allá del placer. Y la forma en que el mordió con ternura ese punto donde mi cuello se une con mi hombro, lo supe, era suya.

Harry POV

No podía parar. Esta mujer me está volviendo loco. Solo podía besarla con furia, quería callarla con mis besos hasta que se diera cuenta quién mandaba. La besaba cómo si no hubiera un mañana, y talvez no lo hubiera, pero ahora, en este instante, solo existía el ahora.

Deslizo mis manos hasta sus caderas, deleitándome en la suavidad de su piel, dibujo círculos con mis pulgares disfrutando de las contracciones de placer en sus músculos bajo mis dedos. Pansy se mueve debajo de mí revelándose a mi dominio, pero no lo hará, es hora para demostrarte de una vez por todas Pansy Parkinson… yo mando.

Me envuelve las caderas con sus piernas, tratando de doblegar mi control y por la forma en que frunzo el ceño casi lo logra y ella lo sabe y eso me enfurece. Me separo de su cuello por un instante para ver su rostro cargado de placer. Ella abre sus ojos celestes con confusión y antes de que diga nada tomo uno de sus pechos, lo llevo a mi boca y succiono su pezón con fuerza.

Esta mujer está hecha de ambrosía. El sabor de su piel es embriagante, sus pechos saben a miel, no, mejor que la miel. Siento el frenesí en mis venas cuándo el olor de sus jugos llega a mí, y cómo un niño que teme ser destetado succiono con desesperación, todo ha desparecido, ya no hay más frio, ya no existe más cueva, solo el placer de sentir su piel, su sabor, succiono cada vez más fuerte, estoy totalmente excitado solo por los pechos de esta mujer. Su sabor es una droga. No puedo esperar más, no lo soportare.

Deslizo una de mis manos entre sus piernas, acaricio su piel hasta encontrar sus pliegues desnudos rebosantes de humedad. Ahora sí que estaba duro más duro que antes, sentía que iba a explotar, estaba toda depilada, caliente y húmeda, por mí, solo por mí. Acaricio sus pliegues hinchados por excitación y busco la entrada a su cuerpo, deslizo un dedo dentro de ella haciendo que retuerza de placer bajo mi mano, la siento ceñirse alrededor de mi dedo, - Ahhh –evito gemir con dificultad –se siente tan suave y apretada que apenas puedo esperar a hundirme en ella. Presiono más mi dedo aumentando el ritmo y lo retiro solo para masajear sugerentemente su clítoris hinchado de placer. La siento tensarse ligeramente alrededor de mi dedo mientras no he dejado de succionar sus pezones hasta dejarlos rojo sangre con ligeras marcas de mis dientes.

Cuándo retiro mi dedo gruñe un poco frustrada, yo me acomodo mejor entre sus piernas, ni siquiera note cuándo mi ropa interior desapareció, lo único en que puedo pensar es en lo caliente y húmedo que esta su sexo. Froto mi endurecido glande contra su pequeña entrada, trato de contenerme y hacerlo despacio pero no puedo, solo puedo mirarla a los ojos segundos antes penetrarla de una sola estocada. Su cuerpo se tenso y se arqueo al sentirme dentro de ella, yo deje escapar un gruñido bajo –oh Merlín, nunca había sentido algo así, se siente tan condenadamente apretada que me es imposible no comenzar a embestirla cómo un demente. Su sexo me aprisiona de una forma tan deliciosa y aditiva. Con cada embestida ha su centro veo cómo sus tetas rebotan, es una visión celestial e incitadora al pecado. Sus gemidos de placer retumban en las paredes de esa cueva, pero no me es suficiente, por alguna posesiva y extraña razón quiero oírla gritar mi nombre, quiero que quede gravado en su memoria, en su cuerpo, que me sienta en cada embestida. Me apoyo en mis antebrazos para darme un mejor apoyo, pero Pansy no parece dejar que me separe mucho de ella. Yo lo entiendo, es casi un instinto salvaje, una necesidad primitiva de estar en contacto todo el tiempo, De tocarnos cada segundo, mis manos no pueden estar quietas con esta mujer. Apoyo mis rodillas bien al suelo de la cueva y ahí comienzo a embestirla con frenesí.

POV Pansy

Placer. Eso era todo lo que podía sentir. Un salvaje y prohibido placer.

El sonido de un gruñido bajo retumbo en la cueva, uniéndose a mis gemidos, nunca había sido una mujer muy ruidosa en el sexo, pero esta vez no pude contenerme. Lo podía sentir grande y duro dentro de mí, golpeando en todas las terminaciones nerviosas haciéndome temblar. Se sonrió, el muy bastardo se sonrió al ver cómo me tiene, así que entierro mis uñas en su espalda y al parecer le gusta, y probando algo más entierro más mis uñas fuertemente en su espalda, dañándolo, y veo su cara de placer, excitado por el dolor. Vaya ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Potter es un jodido masoquista, y ahora yo me sonrío. Ohh cielos, puedo sentir cómo los músculos de su espalda se contraen bajo mis uñas. Y reacciono, le he dejado el mando por demasiado tiempo, así que empiezo a embestirlo de vuelta, me impulso con mis caderas a su encuentro, el sonido de la carne chocando es tan decadente, y enciende una parte tan primitiva en mi cerebro, abro más mis piernas, a todo lo que la pequeña bolsa en la seguimos me lo permite y apoyo mis pies y comienzo a empalarme yo misma.

Él lo siente, lo nota, la balanza de poder se ha inclinado y al parecer no piensa permitirlo. Así que de un movimiento de su mano abre el zipper de la bolsa y deja que el frio aire del ambiente se cuele entre nuestros cuerpo, pero en vez de enfriar la situación, ha avivado el fuego, lo quiero más dentro de mí, más duro, más caliente, para que nuestros cuerpos rivalicen con el clima dado por la madre naturaleza.

El se levanta un poco sobre sus rodillas y tomando mis caderas saca despacio su gran miembro de mí, lo hace tan despacio y agonizante que casi no lo puedo soportar, pero no puedo moverme me tiene bien sujeta, y cuándo solo ha quedado la punta de su glande dentro de mí, se adentra en mi cuerpo de un solo embiste, hasta el fondo, duro y sin contemplaciones, haciendo que arquee la columna ante el dolor punzante y el placer mesclados. El suelo de la cueva ha desaparecido siento que caigo al vacio y solo existen las manos de Potter en mis caderas, me sostienen de no caer, pero me condenan al mismo tiempo y justo cuando creo que no puedo experimentar más placer, el se inclina más sobre mi cuerpo, recargando su peso entre mis piernas y desliza sus manos de mis caderas a mis muslos, abriendo todo lo posible mis piernas para hacer la penetración más profunda.

Sus manos son cómo brazas ardientes sobre mi cuerpo y cómo si fuera un animal me empieza a embestir más rápido y duro que antes. Ya no gimo, grito, los gritos salen desde el fondo de mi pecho sin control, no tengo conciencia de lo que digo solo sé que posiblemente sean incoherencias o ruegos por más, pero no me importa, porque es verdad, quiero más y después de un tiempo en esa posición siento cómo el nudo que se ha estado formando en mi vientre se aprieta cada vez más y más, el también puede sentirlo, mi sexo se ha empezado a apretar cada vez más, sus duros envites van subiendo de ritmo, mis pechos rebotan frenéticos y mis caderas están siendo destrozadas salvajemente, sin contemplación, mis gritos son acallados por su boca, y no es un beso tierno o suave, es un beso voraz, que toma todo lo que hay en mí, su lengua recorre toda mi boca demandante y el nudo en mi vientre se rompe. Siento como mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar por una energía que me recorre toda la columna espinal hasta llegar a mi cabeza, una explosión de estrellas bajo mis parpados me ciega a todo lo demás, y lo única palabra que puede procesar mi cerebro en ese estado de estupor es

– ¡James! Ahhh ¡James! SIIIII –al sentir cómo un rio de lava era depositado en mi interior aumentando el placer. El seguía en medio de mis piernas, sosteniendo mis caderas aun fusionadas con las de él, las sostenía de con firmeza, para que nada de su semilla se desperdiciara. Mi cuerpo ya no me respondía bien en ese momento, estaba obnubilado por todo lo acontecido, mi respiración era errática, pero el aroma a sexo en el aire solo servía para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Siento un peso en mis pechos, Potter ha apoyado su frente entre ellos y jadea cómo su hubiera corrido una maratón, y lo entiendo, creo que quedare disfonica por tanto grito. Nuestros cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor y no sentíamos el frio del exterior. Siento cómo se mueve entre mis pechos y levanta levemente la vista. Al ver sus ojos azul intenso y cómo se asoma la cicatriz entre su pelo, caigo en cuenta de una irrefutable realidad. Tuve sexo con Harry Potter.

Y contrario a lo que pensaba, mientras todavía decidía cómo actuar, el bajo la mirada cansado y se acostó a mi lado, todavía tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Nos vemos a los ojos, con tantas dudas y preguntas pero ninguno dice nada. El ambiente se ha vuelto tenso y cargado, quiero levantarme pero noto que mis piernas todavía siguen adoloridas y decido que él sea quién se levanta primero. Y cómo si pudiera leerme la mente, el se levanta y busca por su ropa en la cueva. Yo solo puedo sentarme y verlo cambiarse hasta que siento que estoy mejor y busco mi traje ya seco en el suelo de la cueva.

Es cómo un pacto no hablado. Ninguno menciona lo sucedido, y aunque no estoy seguro creo haber visto a Potter mirar en mi dirección con una mirada extraña. Guardamos lo más importante en mochilas de viaje, y tomamos las frazadas para cubrirnos del frio. Salimos de la cueva en silencio, arrastrando los pies en la nieve, sin ver atrás.

Es tan extraño el modo en que actúa el destino, voy cavilando en el ¿porque me deje llevar? ¿Cómo esto afectara mi trabajo? cuando mi pie se desliza al parame en una roca resbaladiza oculta en la nieve, cierro los ojos del susto, pero una mano me sostiene con firmeza y me ayuda levantarme, Potter no me ve, ni yo a él, ambos vemos donde me tiene sujeta. Puedo sentir su calor en mi piel atreves del traje. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al sentir su toque. Y por la expresión contrariada en su rostro el debió sentirlo también. Esto es nuevo y me asusta.

–Oigan, los encontramos –se oyen unos gritos a lo lejos distrayéndonos de nuestro momento de epifanía. A lo lejos se ve que un grupo de agentes vestidos de blanco muy abrigados llegan hasta nosotros y nos soltamos de las manos separándonos un poco

–Agente Potter –dice uno de ellos con una sonrisa –cuándo su rastro mágico se perdió no dudamos que algo debió salir mal y enviaron un equipo de búsqueda – ¡claro! Por Potter, si no hubiera venido con él me hubieran dejado congelada en esta tundra.

–hay un campo de magia que no permite las apariciones y tuvimos que ocultarnos, pero la misión salió bien gracias a la agente Parkinson –el otro agente me vio y solo asintió con recelo y prosiguió a llevarnos donde el menciono la zona segura de aparición. Llegamos hasta un claro en medio del bosque y ahí Potter me tomo de la mano de nuevo, esta vez con más delicadeza y lo siguiente fue encontrarnos juntos en el Centro de Inteligencia y Operaciones Mágica-Muggle o cómo lo llamábamos CIOM, nos aparecimos en un área de carga donde nos esperaban con sanadores, pociones y aparatos muggles para verificar la información recolectada durante la misión.

Nuestras manos se soltaron despacio, cómo alargando el momento, mis ojos lo buscaron cuándo los sanadores nos hostigaban con preguntas y chequeos innecesarios. Luego de un tiempo para no levantar sospechas nos trasladan a un consultorio en San Mungo con la coartada de haber tenido un accidente en la oficina y el, al llegar me pareció que él buscaba mi mirada entre los sanadores cuándo una voz me devuelve a la realidad

– ¡Harry! –una mujer pelirroja grita desde lejos y corre al verlo. Esa mujer pelirroja. Ginny Potter, su esposa. Ahí es donde bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta de lo rastrera que soy. No soy una santa y nunca he fingido serlo, he hecho muchas estupideces en mi vida, pero nunca me había metido con un hombre casado. Y felizmente casado al parecer, porque cuándo ella llega el abre sus brazos feliz y la sostienen, le soba el cabello y le susurra palabras al oído, ella ríe y se sienta junto a él en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del azabache, sosteniendo su mano, se ha vuelto a poner esa argolla de oro en su mano izquierda, esa mano que antes me sostuvo de caer. No puedo sopórtalo más ¿no sé que me sucede? pero es mejor largarme de aquí! Mi dosis anual de estupidez ya está completa y ahora solo necesito ir a casa y descansar. Mañana estaré mejor. Tengo que estar mejor.

Harry POV

La veo irse del hospital en sigilo, con la mirada en alto, voltea hacia atrás un instante pero rápidamente desvía la mirada y sigue su camino. Tengo a Ginny entre mis brazos. Mi amorosa esposa fue al hospital preocupada. ¿Qué he hecho? Ella no se merece esto. Soy un monstruo. Nadie más tiene la culpa, ni siquiera Pansy, aunque al parecer el que supiera que yo estaba casado no fue un impedimento para ella, y lo peor, no lo fue para mí.

–te amo Harry, no vuelvas a preocuparme así –Ginny lloriquea a mi lado, medio feliz por mi regreso y medio enojada por haberla preocupado tanto

–Yo también te amo Ginny –siempre le respondía de la misma manera, solo que esta vez se sintió menos real, menos sustancial. ¿Algo había cambiado o yo había cambiado? Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no debería estar pasando. Yo no amo a Parkinson, ni siquiera la quiero y no puedo dejar que este desliz arruine mi convivencia matrimonial.

Ginny toma mi mano y en un gentil gesto se la lleva a los labios, les da un beso. Su tacto es cálido, pero no ardiente en mi piel. Sus labios son tiernos pero no voraces ni necesitados de mi. Sus ojos me ven con adoración no con pasión y deseo, no retan ni me desafían.

Todo es tan fácil con Ginny, llevamos una vida matrimonial en paz y tranquila, ella ha sido una buena esposa, no se lo merece. No puedo dejar que sepa nunca lo que paso en esa cueva en el bosque. Por su felicidad. No puedo dejar que se entere, aunque yo nunca lo olvide.

…

Taran taran…. ¿Qué tal fue mi experimento de lemon? Iba a hacer algo corto pero… upssss! De pronto no pude dejar de escribir y se supone que solo seria un capitulo piloto para saber cómo seria escribir un lemon. Esta es la pareja de una historia que estoy escribiendo, no son la principal, se supone que es un dramione pero la historia como la llevo desarrollada en mi mente también tiene un Harry-Pansy pero no se habla mucho de el, así que decidí hacerle unos cuantos capítulos. Ustedes deciden si lo quito o publico los otros capitulos que ya tengo hechos.

y acerca de la historia que estoy escribiendo (encantada de ti) no la he abandonado, sigo con ella, he escrito varios finales pero ninguno me llena, asi que seguire en ello.

Besos y libros

Blue Nayade


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí, otro capitulo de este se supone seria un oneshot!, pero debido a que no podía dejar de pensar en esta pareja, ahora tengo pensado unos dos más o tres. Así que aquí esta historia inspirada en la canción Bendita tú Luz de Mana y Love me de Yiruma.

Disclaimer: Los personajes los tome de J. pero la historia juro que es mía.

…

Pansy POV

El sonido del vino en mi copa inunda la habitación. Sin importar cuánto me relaje, las imágenes de esa cueva siempre acuden a mí al cerrar los ojos. Cinco días, cinco putos días en lo que he tratado de borrar al maldito de Potter de mi piel, de mi mente y al parecer no he tenido mucho éxito. Después de presentar el informe de resultados de la misión al director de inteligencia nos dio unos días de descanso, no he vuelto a ver a Potter desde entonces. Y talvez sea lo mejor en estos momentos.

Me dejo caer en mi sofá saboreando el buen vino. El clima esta ligeramente frio a fuera pero por un hechizo térmico puedo controlar el clima dentro del apartamento, esto me da la libertad de andar con una blusa algo ligera y una cómoda minifalda. Es un hechizo muy útil. No tengo que olvidarlo. Estoy viendo el profeta aburrida cuándo el timbre de mi apartamento suena. Nadie nunca me visita. Debe ser Draco, ojala que no necesite una niñera, la última vez Scorpius se quedo con un mechón de mi pelo. El y Granger deben pensar en contratar una niñera seriamente. Así que no me preocupo por cambiar de vestimenta y salgo a abrir la puerta. Nada me podría preparar para lo que me esperaba detrás.

Harry Potter me ve algo nervioso, como si hubiera estado deseando que no estuviera en casa. Me ve de pies a cabeza y su semblante cambia a uno serio.

–**Buenos días** –digo con un tono a la defensiva, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Este hombre seguramente ha venido a echarme toda la culpa a mi por lo-sucedido-en-la-cueva-que-no-debe-ser-mencionado **–si estas ocupada puedo venir en otro momento** –esta serio ¿Porqué creerá que estoy ocupada? Ahhh por mi ropa. Si seré estúpida. Debe creer que estoy con alguien. Bueno que crea lo que le dé la gana.

–**Sí, Potter, estaba muy ocupada revisando las nuevas noticias de Sketter cuándo tocaste a mi puerta** –eso es Pansy, déjale saber quién está a cargo aunque le dijiste que estás sola idiota.

–**Esa mujer no conoce lo que es integridad profesional** –hace una mueca de desprecio.

–**Lo sé, pero debes admitir que sus historias son muy imaginativas **–sonríe con mi contestación, su sonrisa tiene ese toque infantil que antes no había notado ¿será porque nunca se había reído con migo? Mierda, esa no era mi intención, pero se me ha escapado el comentario. Lo veo ponerse serio de nuevo

– **¿me dejaras entrar?** –Me hago a un lado dejándolo pasar **–está caliente aquí dentro** –dice quitándose su bufanda roja

–**al grano ¿Quieres Potter?** –cierro la puerta más fuerte de lo que pretendía

–**Tenemos que hablar** –dice de un modo que parecemos una pareja

– **¿Qué paso Potter? ¿Vas a romper conmigo?** –me mofo de el dejando mi copa en una mesa del recibidor. El frunce el ceño ante mi respuesta

–**esto no es algo que podamos tomar tan a la ligera **

–**oh Potter! Solo fue sexo, ya supéralo** –talvez debería seguir yo también mi propio consejo.

–**Eso no debió pasar Parkinson, nunca **–se arrepentía, ya lo sabía pero oírselo en voz alta me dejaba un mal sabor de boca, pero no sé porque, ¿a mí que me importaba lo que pensara Potter? Al ver que yo no hablaba siguió **–lo más probable es que en algún momento cuándo sufrías hipotermia o el bloqueador de magia nos haya alterado de un forma que no comprendamos **

–**oh maldición Potter ¡no me creo que estés culpando a la magia o al clima! **

–**es que tú le vez otra explicación a algo que en nuestros cabales nunca hubiéramos hecho **

– **¡no puedo creer que seas tan cínico Potter! Esa se supone que soy yo. Solo admite que querías un poco de sexo salvaje y ya déjalo.**

–**Yo no… ¿fue Sexo salvaje? **

–**Oh, debes estar de broma, no me digas que nunca practicaste sexo salvaje antes** –esta vez fue mi turno de reírme al verlo sonrojar **–vaya, eso explica muchas cosas mi pequeño amigo** –me rio sin darme cuenta de su expresión

–**pues parecías muy contenta disfrutando con este ''pequeño'' amigo** –él lo había tomado con otra connotación.

–**vaya ¿al fin has admitido que tuvimos sexo porque querías? **–sonrío triunfal

–**sabes algo, no soy una persona que va teniendo relaciones con sus compañeras de trabajo, soy un hombre maduro, alguien responsable y por si se te vuelve a olvidar, alguien casado** –se está alterando y yo me estoy cansando de este tira y encoje.

–**Mejor cómprate otros lentes ''cuatro-ojos'', para que veas mejor ese anillo en tú dedo y no se te olvide tú estado civil** –él se pasea por la sala, al parecer la conversación no estaba yendo por donde quería. Y yo tampoco. Estoy cansada de esto, solo quiero que se vaya para poder pensar mejor, su presencia me altera y la forma en que actúa. No creí que tener sexo con migo fuera tan degradante para alguien cómo el **–mira, porque no mejor solo pretendes que yo te obligue, porque a eso has venido ¿no es verdad? A decir que soy yo la que me tire a tus brazos y te obligue a tener una erección, porque tú en tus cinco sentidos nunca te hubieras rebajo a tener sexo con alguien tan bajo como yo.**

–**No es así **–me ve con los ojos abiertos **–Pansy… yo no vine a eso **

– **¿entonces a que viniste Potter? ¿Por qué has venido, si no es para tirarme toda tú mierda encima y eximirte de tus pecados?** –solo se queda en silencio, viéndome, la tensión se ha puesto tan densa que pesa respirar. Así que trato de hablar tranquila **–si lo que te preocupaba es que me mofaría con mis amigas de haberme acostado con el intocable Harry Potter, me conoces muy poco, no soy de esas** –mis palabras apenas se oyen, son más que un susurro en el viento. Estoy cansada. Cansada de Potter, cansada de mí, cansada de todos

–**oye Pansy… yo se que tú…**

–**así que puedes irte tranquilo. Vivir tú vida en paz, yo viviré la mía y haremos cómo si nada de esto paso** –el asintió dándose la vuelta caminando al pasillo que da a la puerta de salida. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, la abre despacio pero no sale. Se detiene y me ve con esos ojos verdes, rayos esa mirada me electrifica y me paraliza todos los músculos excepto mi corazón que palpita cada vez más rápido

– **¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?** –no, pienso pero mi boca ya estaba formulando

–**la ultima** – ¡rayos! ¿Qué me pasa? Échalo de aquí Parkinson, mientras todavía tienes voluntad.

–**cuándo tú y yo… cuándo estábamos…haciendo** –Potter hacia extrañas señas con las manos **–tú sabes…eso **

–**Sácalo Potter** –se ve medio nervioso

–… **cuándo llegaste al orgasmo me llamaste James **–dijo todavía nervioso

–**ese es tú nombre, deberías revisar tú acta de nacimiento más seguido **–apoyo una mano en mi cadera sonriendo de lado

–**sé que es mi nombre Parkinson, solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué me llamaste por mi segundo nombre? Nadie me llama así **–se pasa una mano por la cabeza, no sé que está pensando

– **¿te molesto? **–me pongo seria, solo eso faltaba, que me reclamara por cómo lo llame

–**No, solo es mera curiosidad **–sale el a la defensiva **–además, es algo que me está dando vueltas en la cabeza desde ese día, solo que no tuve el valor de preguntarte**

–**Pues… porque… Harry es un nombre de niño, es débil y hasta suena ingenuo, se que siempre cargaras con ese estereotipo de el-niño-que-vivió de por vida, el profeta aun pone fotografías tuyas de cuándo eras niño, es cómo si el mundo se negara a ver que ya has crecido… pero cuándo yo te veo, no veo a un niño, veo a un hombre. Y te he dicho James porque es un nombre más masculino, más maduro, se oye con seguridad, impone presencia y fuerza, es más… como tú** –oh Merlín ¿Qué dije? Merezco una bofetada mental

POV Harry

Las cosas no estaban saliendo cómo esperaba. Ni siquiera se bien lo que estaba esperando al ir a casa de Pansy, lo hecho… hecho estaba, solo quería verificar que todo estuviera en orden, que todo siguiera igual que antes. Pero cono es obvio, lo insultos empezaron a volar, y para mi desgracia ella tenía razón en algunos pero no estaba listo para dejarme vencer, hasta que llegamos a un tipo de impase, sus palabras eran amargas, ella creía que solo había venido para liberarme de toda culpa y dejarla a ella con toda la responsabilidad, y cómo decirle que ese no era el objetivo de mi visita si ni yo mismo se cual fue.

Estaba ya por irme, agarre el picaporte cuándo recordé algo de la cueva – ¡James! –me tomo unos minutos darme cuanta que era mi segundo nombre el que ella gritaba, ella no pensaba en mi cómo Harry si no cómo James ¿Por qué? Y la pregunta no fue mi perdición si no su respuesta. Me miro con esos ojos azul intenso, esos ojos que me persiguen en mis sueños y dijo

–**Pues… porque… Harry es un nombre de niño, es débil y hasta suena ingenuo, se que siempre cargaras con ese estereotipo de el-niño-que-vivió de por vida, el profeta aun pone fotografías tuyas de cuándo eras niño, es cómo si el mundo se negara a ver que ya has crecido… pero ya no eres un niño, eres un hombre. Y te he dicho James porque es un nombre más masculino, más maduro, se oye con seguridad, impone presencia y fuerza, es más… como tú **

– ahí está de nuevo. Cómo unas simples palabras de esa boca pueden desarmarme de esa forma ¿Cómo puede saber eso? Todo el mundo se ha empeñado en seguir fomentando mi imagen de persona centrada, según el ministro de magia eso le da tranquilidad a las personas del mundo mágico, hasta Ginny estaba de acuerdo. Pero de lo que nadie se daba cuenta es que ya había crecido, ya no era ese niño inseguro e inmaduro de antes, ya no era ese Harry. Y nadie se daba cuenta, nadie excepto ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? No lo sé, solo sé que sus palabras se han grabado con fuego en mi corazón y nunca se irán.

Mi respiración se ha vuelto más pesada al ver cómo sus ojos demuestran que no pensaba decir lo que dijo y me desafían con la mirada a contradecirla, espera mi respuesta, pero en lo único que puedo pensar ahora, es en lo hermosa que es… y que quiero que diga mi nombre una vez más, solo una más no dañara a nadie.

En el segundo que ha pasado, el aire se ha puesto tan tenso, pero como si fuera impulsado por un imán hacia su cuerpo abrazo su cintura y atrapo sus labios en un beso voraz que ella responde de inmediato, fue casi como si lo necesitara más que yo. Suelto un gemido la sentir el contacto de sus labios, de su boca, de su lengua, no tenía ni idea de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta ahora. Nuestros cuerpos se estrellan contra la pared por nuestra efusividad, giramos y chocamos con la puerta de la entrada cerrándola con un sonoro golpe, no me importa lastimarme la cabeza con la madera, el dolor solo sirve como aliciente y tanteando la puerta de espaldas encuentro el picaporte y pongo el seguro, y es con el sonido del ¡clic! Que se que no saldré en durante un tiempo.

Me mentí a mi mismo al decir que no sabía a que había ido, si lo sabía, una parte de mi quería volver a estar con Parkinson, volver a sentirla. Sus manos me sostienen de la nuca uniendo nuestros rostros, cómo temiendo que terminase el beso. Profundizo más en su boca y mis manos suben por debajo de su blusa y bajan buscando estar en contacto con su piel a cada segundo. Parecemos dos desesperados en busca de una liberación.

No nos hemos visto solo en cinco días, cinco largos días y pareciera que fueron mil años y ahora necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Necesito todo de ella. Avanzamos por el pasillo hacia la sala sin despegarnos nuestros cuerpos solamente para quitarnos alguna prenda estorbosa. Avanzo cinco pasos a tropiezos y desaparece su blusa, otro tramo y mi camiseta quedo sobre una lámpara.

No puedo pensar con claridad, talvez porque toda mi sangre se concentra en cierto punto de mi anatomía en este momento. No nos hemos separado desde que comenzamos a besarnos, su paladar sabe a vino, es embriagante. No sé contra que chocamos, solo sé que talvez hayan vidrios por el suelo. Ella se separa de mí con la mirada enfebrecida y con los labios mallugados y entreabiertos y la respiración errática

–**Si te vas a arrepentir luego, no lo hagas** –y como contestación me lanzo a sus labios

–**No lo hare** –le digo entre besos

–**Eso espero** –Ni siquiera lo pienso, no razono sus palabras, porque la única verdad que conozco es que no me arrepiento de esto, no ahora, luego talvez pero ahora, es lo mejor del mundo.

Entramos a la sala donde… ni siquiera sé lo que hay, y no me importa, Pansy esta cómo loca devorando mi boca y buscando la forma más rápida de desabrochar mis pantalones. Sus piernas me han llamado desde que entre y la vi con ese atuendo, sentí rabia al pensar que estaba modelando eso para alguien más y un alivio al descubrir que no era así.

Deslizo mis dedos por debajo de su falda hasta llegar a su trasero. Lleva tanga, me gustaban las tangas de encaje, aprieto sus globos tiernos bajo mis dedos y los deslizo por su cadera hasta llegar entre sus muslos, donde siento la humedad que ya se desbordaba por mí. En ese momento Pansy abandona mi boca y se dedica a jugar con el mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi oído y ronronea

–**vamos Potter, hazme arder** –su voz, es el sonido de la lujuria y mi bajo gruñido es el eco de la mía. Me está provocando, todo en ella es un desafío. ¿Crees que estoy jugando Pansy? esto solo es el comienzo.

Pansy POV

Lo reto, hablarle durante el sexo será un recordatorio que no está con su esposa, está conmigo y por un momento pienso que se detiene para irse, se ira. No quiero que se vaya, aunque sería lo correcto. Pero cuándo levanto la vista, lo único que miro son sus ojos dilatados por la excitación, lo que dicho en vez de alejarlo lo ha excitado más. Sus ojos se han vuelto completamente negros, casi no veo ese verde característico, me asusta y me incita a la vez.

El vuelve a besarme cómo si no hubiera un mañana pero no se detiene en mi bocas, mientras yo logro al fin liberar su pantalón el comienza a morder mi cuello. Su aliento en esa parte sensible de mi cuerpo eriza todos los vellos de mi piel. Bajo mi mano hasta el visible multo entre sus piernas y empiezo a acariciarlo, lo siento crecer más y ya no puedo a esperar a sentirlo completo. Entonces Potter hace algo inesperado.

Estaba tan enfrascada en acariciarlo y besar su hombro hasta que Potter me gira enérgicamente y me tiene de espaldas a él, frente al respaldar del mueble de la sala. Me acaricia los senos desde atrás y besa mi cuello aumentando las fuerzas de sus caricias en mis pechos.

Mi cerebro se ha desconectado de la realidad, solo puedo sostenerme con mis manos del mueble y esperar no caer. No creo aguantar más pero no quiero rogarle, y entonces cómo si sintiera mi suplicio, el sube sus manos por mis piernas separándolas apara acomodarse mejor entre ellas, yo me inclino un poco hacia adelante sacando más mi trasero, lo que parece agradarle, puedo sentir su mirada en mi, quemándome.

El no quito mi falda, solo la sube por encima de mis caderas con desesperación, hace a un lado mi tanga y sin contemplaciones entra de una sola estocada en mi interior. Exhalo un grito de sorpresa, tanto de dolor cómo excitación, espera unos segundos a que me acostumbre a él luego empieza a moverse dentro de mí. Sus dedos se hunden en mi piel tan fuerte que dejaran marca, el sonido de sus caderas golpeando las mías es aplacado por mi gemidos de placer. El nudo en mi interior comienza a formarse, tan fuerte, tan tenso que temo perder la conciencia cuándo estallo en mi primer orgasmo.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla pero él no ha terminado y continúa moviéndose dentro de mí. Siento su mano bajando por mi pierna, no está acariciando si no que buscando algo, y lo encuentra, en un acto inesperado me agarra por detrás de la rodilla derecha y sube mi pierna hasta quedar apoyada sobre el respaldar del mueble. En esa posición estoy totalmente expuesta a él y cuándo comienza a embestirme puedo sentirlo todo. El nudo en mi bajo vientre comienza a formarse de nuevo y no puede estar más tenso, siento cómo su mano se posiciona por delante entre mis piernas sosteniéndome y acariciando mi montículo de placer, no puedo soportar más

–**Dilo** –susurra en mi oído, su voz es cómo el pecado **–di mi nombre** –vuelve a decir en un tono más agitado y mi autocontrol se derrumba, junto con mi liberación

– **¡James! Ahhh ¡James! ¡Sí!** –se escapa de mis labios y casi puedo sentir su sonrisa cuándo lo siento liberarse dentro de mí al sentir que mi músculos internos lo estrujan.

Harry POV

Ha dicho mi nombre, la he escuchado hacerlo cómo solo ella lo hace, cómo solo ella puede hacerlo, nadie jamás podrá decir mi nombre cómo ella, temblando entre mis brazos después de su segundo orgasmo.

Salgo de su interior despacio, no quiero lastimarla después de hacerlo en esa placentera posición y cuando lo hago me siento vacio, sin su calor, sin ella ¿Cómo esta mujer puede hacerme sentir en un día lo que no he logrado sentir en más de un año de casado? la sostengo de la cintura al sentirla débil entre mis brazos y la volteo y veo sus parpados cerrados y su respiración acelerada, tratando de encontrar un ritmo más relajante. Algo crece en mi pecho, es una sensación cálida y angustiosa, siento una necesidad de embriagarme en su piel y también de protegerla de todo entre mis brazos, la estrujo más hacia mí, coloco mi brazo debajo de sus piernas y la levanto al estilo novia llevándola al lugar que yo supongo es el cuarto.

Lo encuentro en la segunda puerta subiendo las escaleras y la dejo en la mullida cama, parece dormida pero ella abre sus ojos y me toma detrás del cuello para acercar lentamente nuestros rostros en un beso, sigilosamente coloca mi cuerpo junto al suyo en la cama y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo. Pero hay algo diferente ahora, hay algo en este beso tranquilo y suave… y eso es.

Es el primer beso que le doy que no está cargado de lujuria ni apresurado por el momento. Este es un beso por el simple hecho de sentirnos, porque queremos saborearnos sin prisas, sin reservas, con calidez.

Estamos abrazados en la cama, haciendo nada más que besarnos con lentitud, hasta que ella se apoya en mi pecho y me mira con inquietud, pareciera que esta debatiéndose en si hacer algo o no, hasta que al fin se decide y me besa, esta vez profundiza más el beso y se acuesta a horcadas sobre mí, sin apurar más el beso comienza a mover su cadera en círculos sobre mi pelvis, no de una forma vulgar, si no de una forma más sensual y natural en ella.

Siento los resultados de su masaje en mi entrepierna, y ya estoy duro de nuevo, listo para ella. Ella termina de sacarme los pantalones y sacar mi excitado miembro de mis calzoncillos. La veo deshacerse de su falda, tanga y toma mi miembro colocándolo en posición bajo ella. La veo morder su labio ante la expectativa hasta que muy lenta y tortuosamente se empala a ella misma de una sola estocada. Se siente tan bien, verla cómo una amazonas montándome, cerrando los ojos por el placer.

No puedo dejar de pensar que esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos en una cama. La siento moverse más deprisa, ella se apoya en mi pecho para levantarse y volver a caer, así que decido ayudarla, la tomo con firmeza por las caderas, apoyo mis pies en la cama y comienzo a mover mis caderas hacia arriba, la sensación de tener el control incluso desde abajo es tan fascinante que empiezo a embestirla con más fuerza, lo hago tan enérgicamente que la veo rebotar sobre mis caderas por la fuerza de mis embestidas. Ella lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza y suelta el prendedor que sostenía su cabello, ahora si es una amazonas completa, su oscura cabellera es su accesorio perfecto, cae hasta la mitad de su espalda, es la cortina prefecta que oculta nuestros besos cuando se inclina, la veo extasiada, disfrutando de cada empuje dentro de ella, la siento tensarse alrededor de mi miembro y ahí es cuándo comienzo a embestirla más fuerte. Se siente bien tener el control.

POV Pansy

Me siento grande, poderosa controlando desde arriba, hasta que James decidió ayudarme un poco, hmmm se sentí mucho mejor ¿se puede explotar de placer? Yo estoy a punto de comprobarlo. Abro los ojos para verlo mejor, me inclino un poco como si fuera a besarlo hasta que mi cabello se cae por un lado, veo la excitación de sus ojos y sonrío de una forma traviesa. Se lo que te gusta James, y esto, te encantara –pienso con picardía. Acaricio sus pectorales con mis manos, no son muy marcados pero aun así es firme, lo veo disfrutar de mis caricias, así que aquí va, entierro mis unas en su pecho

–**Ahhh** –lo veo gemir pero sé que es de placer, arrastro mis uñas por todo su torso, arañando su piel con fiereza, pensando en si talvez es demasiado al ver su lastimado pecho. Pero pronto el aumento de la fuerza en sus embestidas me dice lo contrario. Esta frenético y yo no puedo dejar de gemir

–**Ahhh más, dame más** –no puedo evitar rogarle, quiero más y haría lo que él quisiera con tal de que me haga sentir este placer

–**Pídelo correctamente, di porfavor** –el no me conoce si cree que le diré porfavor

–**y una mierdaaa** –al parecer no le gusto mi contestación así que me agarra de la cadera fuertemente y se impulsa hacia dentro, gimo, pero él se detiene

– **¿Qué?** –estoy contrariada ¿Por qué se detuvo?

–**Pídelo correctamente** –al parecer va enserio

–**Dame más Potter** –digo entre dientes arañando su pecho ya lastimado viéndolo contraer el rostro de dolor y placer

–**Arggg** –se queja pero veo que le encanta

–**Di mi nombre pequeña salvaje** –y con otro embiste se hunde en mi, siento que si no sigue voy a explotar, así que doblegada hago lo que nunca creí hacer

–**por… porfavor Potter **

–**dilo, mi nombre** –su voz a cambiado al igual que su expresión, ahora parece más tierno, ya no tan cegado de placer cómo hace unos momentos.

El levanta su mano y acaricia una de mis mejillas. Se siente tan bien, nunca nadie ha hecho eso por mí, nunca nadie me ha regalo una caricia tan intima. Cierro mis ojos e inclino mi cabeza reposándola en su mano

–**Dilo, como solo tú lo haces, como solo tú puedes hacerlo **–me había desarmado, aunque estuviera arriba estaba a su merced y de mi pecho sale una voz que no parece ser la mía

–**Am… Acaríciame James, como solo tú sabes hacerlo, hazlo** –tomo su mano de mi mejilla y le doy un beso en la palma y lo veo cerrar y abrir los ojos. Estuve a punto de decir _–Ámame James_ –pero me asustaba decirlo y que saliera huyendo, pero aun así, puedo ver en sus ojos que sabía lo que diría, pero no se ve asustado, solo un poco confundido, mejor no pensare más en eso. El acaricia lentamente mi cuerpo, recreándose en mis pechos, en mi cintura hasta llegar a mis caderas que sujeta gentil pero firme

–**Eres tan hermosa** –dice antes de sostenerme de las caderas y embestirme duro

–**AHHH SI **–gimo extasiada. Es el mejor cumplido que alguien me haya hecho **–y tú… no eres… tan idiota** –cómo puedo jadeo las palabras sonriendo en mi interior. Al parecer decir eso no le hizo gracia por que empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas y con una mano acaricio mi montículo hinchado de placer, torturándome **–Ahhh estas bien, eres… increíble James, está bien ya lo ahhh dije ** –y cómo contestación aumenta el ritmo de su mano haciéndome venir con un grito de excitación **– ¡AHHH James! Siiiii** – lo siento tensarse también y venirse dentro de mí, parece un rio, gruñe de excitación por las contracciones de mis músculos internos y yo caigo rendida sobre él. Aun está dentro de mí. Jadeo tratando de recobrar el aliento y puedo oír su corazón latir a mil por hora levanto mi rostro temerosa a lo que me encontrare ¿estará arrepentido? Pero solo veo su rostro cansado y satisfecho, debo estar igual o peor que él. James medio sonríe y deja caer el cabeza en mi cama cansado, jadea por todo el ejercicio y yo también. Lo veo cerrar los ojos, y yo solo me quedo sobre él, con mi cabeza en su pecho, siento como comienza a sobar mi espalda, siguiendo la línea de mi columna con sus dedos, oigo su corazón bajar poco a poco su ritmo, es tan relajante que caigo en un profundo sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, solo sé que afuera ya va a atardecer y siento frio. Toco las sabanas buscando una fuente de calor y noto con extrañeza que falta alguien. Potter no está. No comprendo la magnitud de mi asombro. El solo es un hombre e hizo o que todos los hombres quieren de mi y luego se van _–Eres una idiota Pansy Parkinson por creer que él era diferente _–me reprendo a mi misma cubriéndome con las sabanas _–pero que esperabas, es un hombre casado_.-me reprende mi subconsciente.

–**Eres una imbécil** –digo viendo al techo cubriendo mi cara con la almohada amortiguando mi grito de frustración

– **¿estás bien?** –escucho desde la puerta, avergonzada miro cómo Potter esta en el marco de la puerta, viene subiendo sin camisa, solo con su pantalón.

–**Si estoy bien** –digo tranquila, miro el vaso de agua que tiene en la mano, solo bajo porque tenía sed, no sé porque eso me tranquiliza

–**yo… he** –lo miro nervioso y se lleva la mano a la cabeza desordenando más su cabello **–no quise despertarte porque te mirabas cansada, pero no podía irme sin… antes hablar **

– **No tienes que hacerlo Potter** –trato de tranquilizarlo, yo misma estoy confundida ahora.

–**pero es que yo… **

–**no digas nada, es mejor así** –me ve con esos ojos verdes y asiente, luego se mira en mi espejo de cuerpo completo y se da cuenta de sus heridas en el pecho, parece que lo ataco un animal, pero en vez de enojarse lo veo contener una sonrisa ¿no se avergüenza ni me reclamara?

No sé cómo le explicara a su esposa donde se hizo eso, casi lo puedo ver balbucear cosas sin sentido frente a esa pelirroja furiosa. Lo veo pensar en silencio y tratar ordenarse el cabello hacia atrás, se ve ridículo. Me sonrió de lado y suspirando una sonrisa me envuelvo en las sabanas cómo un pareo alrededor de mi cuerpo

–**Vamos Potter** –digo sonriendo con complicidad. Siento mis piernas algo adoloridas pero me levanto sosteniendo la sabana y me acerco a él **–tengo un poco de díctamo para eso** –Bajo con el guiándolo de la mano y hacia el baño en el piso de abajo. Pasamos por la sala donde él vio su camisa y la toma

–**Ten, te vas a tropezar con la sabana** –la tomo y deslizo la sabana de mi cuerpo sin pudor. El desvía la mirada

–**oh Potter, creo que ya me has visto desnuda y más de una vez **–rio por la expresión de su cara, me acomodo su camisa que me queda grande y apenas me llega a cubrir las piernas y lo guio a la sala.

El está sentado en el sillón cuándo yo entro con la caja de pócimas **–esto ardera un poco, pero luego sentirás alivio** –tomo el díctamo y me siento a sobre James en el sillón, viéndolo cara a cara, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, el no se siente incomodo y yo tampoco. Comienzo esparciendo unas pequeñas gotas sobre su pecho y comienza a sanarse. Potter contrae el rostro de dolor y todavía faltan varias marcas. Se ve doloroso, yo le cause esto, no creí que le hiciera tanto daño

–**Yo…mmm…lo siento Potter** –digo cuándo veo cómo aprieta los dientes con un gemido

–**yo no, y la verdad no duele nada** –dice sonriendo con complicidad, estaba fingiendo, a lo que finjo molestarme y coloco más gotas en la herida **–auch, eso sí dolió **

–**si no duele, no funciona** –trato de contener una sonrisa pero una de mis comisuras se desvía.

Harry POV

¿Cómo esta mujer puede confundirme y darme paz al mismo tiempo? Mientras la veo sentada en mi piernas, curando mis heridas (que ella misma provoco), siento que no me arrepiento de lo que paso.

Mi camisa le queda enorme, pero es el mejor atuendo que puedo imaginar para ella. Su cabello cae hacia un lado dándole un enmarcado a su cara que no había visto, casi siempre lo lleva recogido. Tiene la mirada concentrada en su trabajo.

Me sorprendió que se ofreciera a cubrir las marcas en mi pecho. La verdad creí que me dejaría ir así y tendría que inventarle alguna excusa a Ginny, mientras ella se regodearía diciendo que aceptara la consecuencia de mis actos, sonriendo como el demonio, pero en lugar de eso, estaba como una ninfa curando mis heridas, encubriendo mi pecado para que mi esposa no lo viera.

Al terminar su trabajo me mira fijamente, y me doy cuenta de que hay tanto que no conozco de Pansy Parkinson y quiero averiguarlo. La tomo de la barbilla y lentamente le doy un suave beso en los labios **–Gracias Pansy** –sus labios saben a miel, es como si ese sabor fuera natural en ella. Acaricio su cabello suelto entre mis dedos, su tacto es cómo la seda

–**deberías usarlo suelto todo el tiempo, te queda bien **

–**y tú deberías de dejar de tratar de domar tú cabello **–y pasa sus dedos por mi cabeza desordenándolo un poco **–se ve que no le gusta estar en orden, solo déjalo ser, te ves mejor así** –sonríe

–**Creo que ya es tarde** –miro por la ventana y puedo ver que ya está oscuro, no hay nada que quiera menos que separarme de ella

–**Tienes razón, te estarán esperando** –la forma en que lo dice me crea un nudo en el pecho, y puedo ver en sus ojos que aunque actúa con indiferencia si le importa. La abrazo contra mi pecho, sintiendo su calor una vez más, solo una vez más antes del anochecer.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, no sé en que términos hemos quedado, pero por ahora está bien, al menos eso era yo que yo creía. Llego a casa y noto que olvide mi bufanda y le digo a Ginny que la perdí, me doy un baño relajando mis músculos, pero solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado hacérselo a Pansy en la bañera, mi cuerpo reacciona ante ese pensamiento, salgo de la ducha y mi esposa me mira por accidente y cree que es por ella, con ánimos pienso que debo volver a mi vida normal, talvez intentándolo con Ginny logro ver que Parkinson solo fue un desliz, pero es el momento del clímax cuando, en vez de oír un mi segundo nombre dicho con pasión solo oigo los gemidos de Ginny con excitación y en vez de ver la cara de mi esposa debajo de mi miro aparece la cara de Parkinson diciéndome James, y es ahí cuando se que ya nada volverá a ser igual.

…

¿Qué será esta vez? ¿tomates, lechugas? O ¿el sándwich entero? Solo lo sabre si me dejan un review con el respectivo vegetal o legumbre lanzado a mi historia, todos los vegetales son aceptados, excepto Yuca… iaggggg odio la yuca . Así que solo dejen su review si les gusto y si no pues me pueden decir que mejorar de mi historia.

Besos y libros

Blue Nayade


	3. Chapter 3

Adivinen quien subio otro capitulo. Es el tercer capitulo de esta historia y sigo sin comprender porque no me puedo sacar esta pareja de la cabeza. Recuerdo que esta es solo una historia secundaria de otra que estoy escribiendo, pero alguien me hizo una pregunta y les explicare mas que todo la trama central porque no lo hice antes...

el mundo mágico y muggle esta en un periodo de paz después de Voldemort. o al menos eso creen, después de la guerra quedan varios magos y brujas que huyeron al mundo muggle y se adaptaron a el pero sin dejar la magia, así que esas personas mayormente criminales mágicos hacen negocios con otras mafias muggles en el mercado negro de productos mágicos o muggles modificados. debido a eso se crea una organizacion secreta e cooperacion magica-muggle donde reunen lo mejor de ambos mundos, los SEALS y la CIA y Operaciones Especiales y del mundo magico miembros del cuerpo de aurores y exmortifagos y algunos miembros de la orden del Fenix. Creando la CIOM (Centro de Investigacion y Operaciones especiales Magica-Muggle)

Ahora, depues de explicado lo anterior, pasen, lean y comenten este capitulo, pero sobretodo, disfrutenlo.

Disclaimer: los personejes son de J. , pero la historia es toda mia

Al día siguiente de estar en el apartamento de Pansy tenemos que presentarnos a una junta, estoy sentado oyendo a Malfoy alardear de que su hijo Scorpius es un Malfoy de pies a cabeza, y yo doy gracias a Dios que no haya sacado el cabello de Hermione, cuando la veo entrar, todo en la habitación pasa a un segundo plano cuándo la veo en ese traje ejecutivo, hoy debía presentar unos informes a la Junta de Operaciones Especiales Muggles.

Parkinson entra caminando con ese porte aristocrático que siempre ha tenido y ahora me parece hasta sensual, sus caderas se mueven al compas y la ceñida falda tipo tubo solo acentúa su figura, su blusa blanca vaporosa tiene los primeros botones sueltos mostrando algo de escote sin ser vulgar, pero algo es diferente, su cabello esta suelto, lleva por un lado, haciéndola ver más como una maestra sexy que espía. Se detiene a frente a un soldado del equipo SWAT y le entrega los informes, todo estaba bien, hasta que se inclina y le señala algo en el informe, el soldado en vez de ver lo que le está apuntando y explicando se queda cómo idiota viendo su escote. Se me retuercen las entrañas al ver cómo ese se aprovecha de ella y cómo sus amigotes se pierden viéndole el trasero hasta que aparece Zabini por la puerta los ve y les da una mirada amenazadora que hace que todos se dispersen

–**Esos serian los puntos clave a mejorar para la siguiente misión** –termina de explicar Pansy

–**todo en orden agente Parkinson, solo un detalle se le ha escapado **

– **¿Qué detalle?** –dice frunciendo el ceño, esta contrariada

–**hace falta su número de teléfono, para saber cuándo puedo invitarla a un café, una película, tú elijes ** –el muy imbécil esta coqueteando con ella, aprieto mis manos bajo la mesa

–**Me encantaría tomar un café a decir verdad** –ella se le acerca en tono sugerente, no puedo creer que en serio vaya aceptar irse a la cama con cualquiera, tengo ganas de golpear al sujeto que se atreva a tocarla

–**Pero no salgo con hombres que en vez de escucharme miran mi escote** –se separa y lo mira seria, Esa es Parkinson, se acomoda su blusa y se sienta en el lado de la mesa dispuesta a exmortífagos. La mesa de juntas está dispuesta en secciones, la primera es de Operaciones especiales Muggles, SEALS, Aurores profesionales junto con algunos de la Orden del Fénix y exmortífagos

– **¡La junta ya comenzó así que cierren la boca y escuchen!** –el director da comienzo, se parece un poco a ojo loco solo que menos drástico. Todo ocurre con normalidad hasta que se están asignando misiones

–**Potter y Parkinson lo quiero para la siguiente misión en San Petersburgo, sobre el mercado negro de artículos mágicos** –todos en la mesa enmudecen, según todos no nos llevamos bien **– ¿algún problema con eso? **

–**No señor** –digo serio, levanto la mirada y ella la esquiva fingiendo leer la información en los dossiers

–**Trátala bien Potter** –me advierte Malfoy defendiendo a su amiga. Si tan solo supiera que tan bien la he tratado estos días, me liquidaría.

La misión va de maravilla, no solo es que nos hemos infiltrado en las líneas enemigas y estamos recolectando información solo mandara a esas personas a una buena estadía prisión si no que también desarmaría un contrabando de sustancias mágicas de un cartel de drogas. Era la misión perfecta, en todo sentido.

– **¿no podías dormir?** –dice Pansy caminando hacia mí, usando solo mi camiseta y nada más. Su imagen en esa camisa que le queda enorme y a medio muslo debería ser idolatrada. Estábamos ocultos en las ruinas de un viejo edificio, claro que con magia mejoramos un cuarto viejo en un lujoso apartamento. Solo había pasado dos días cuándo la tensión sexual se hizo imposible así que decidimos ceder a la tentación, y así hemos estado toda la semana

–**estaba revisando los videos de las cámaras, aunque la resolución es…** –ella camina despacio y se sienta en mis piernas entre lazando sus manos detrás de mi cabeza, la camisa tiene los botones abiertos, así que solo cubre un poco sus pechos y sus costillas dejando absolutamente todo a la vista. La visión de su cuerpo me enloquece y ver su área intima toda depilada es una bomba para mi autocontrol –carraspeo tratando de concentrarme **–… la resolución es buena creo que sería mejor si utilizáramos la nueva versión** –ella empieza a besar mi cuello con lentitud y acaricia mi espalda donde puedo sentir las marcas de sus uñas, todavía sensibles

–**No crees que hay cosas mejores que hacer a las 3 de la madrugada que revisar los pixeles de la cámara **– ronronea en mi oído bajando sus manos hasta mi abdomen

–**Solo quiero que los videos…hmmm… no tengan ningún…** –las palabras quedan atoradas en mi boca cuándo siento su mano dentro de mi pantalón

–**vamos James, ya es muy tarde, además, las cámaras están bien, las nuevas versiones no estarán aprobadas hasta dentro de un mes, usarlas seria poner en riesgo la misión y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad? **

–**Si, heee no, yo no quiero** –balbuceo al sentir la presión de su mano aumentar, esta mujer me tiene en sus manos literalmente

–**Así que… ya que estamos todos despiertos** –mira hacia mi pantalón de forma sugerente **–hay algo nuevo que quiero enseñarle agente Potter **

–**si ¿y se puede saber que es agente Parkinson?** –digo mientras subo mis manos por sus piernas

–**Está en el dormitorio, y es ultra secreto** –se calla al sentir mi mano en medio de sus piernas, deleitándome con su calor

–**me encantan tus secretos Pansy **

–**Lo sé** –sonríe y la levanto en vilo riendo hacia nuestro dormitorio donde pasamos todas las noches.

La misión fue un éxito, nos han asignado como compañeros en cada misión desde entonces. Y cada una era igual, parte del tiempo en trabajo y por las noches que no había vigilia las pasábamos juntos. Por un momento creí que me cansaría de ella, me aburriría y volvería a estar solo con Ginny, mi esposa que cree que vengo tan cansado de las conferencias que solo quiero dormir, (aunque hay noches que no puedo desatender mis obligaciones maritales), pero eso nunca paso, nunca me canso de esa mujer.

Cada vez que estoy con Pansy solo quiero más, más de su cuerpo, más de su alma, quiero todo de ella, su risa con nuestras pláticas en la cama o su mirada de suficiencia cuándo descubre que es mejor que yo en algo, he notado que aunque su carácter difiere mucho del mío también puede ser tierna aunque lo niegue.

– **¿entonces cuándo es la cita con tú nuevo novio? **–digo enojado. Nos seguimos viendo dos o tres veces a la semana, ambos acordamos que no podríamos aguantar mucho tiempo vernos. Todo iba bien, hasta que al imbécil de Malfoy se le ocurrió arreglarle una cita a ciegas a su amiga

–**no te pongas así James, sabes que voy solo por hacerle un favor a Draco, el se encontró con un amigo en la oficina y vio una foto mía y pues se le ocurrió la idea, recuerda que para el estoy soltera. **

–**Ja, ya sabía que todas las ideas de Malfoy son basura, pero porque tenías que aceptar** –me doy la vuelta para tratar de contener mi enojo y no gritarle. Ella está sentada en la encimera usando solamente una camisa de las Holly Head Arpies, su equipo favorito. Me mira acusatoriamente con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas

–**James ¿estás celoso?** –tiene una sonrisa picara pero no estoy de humor para verla sonreír cuándo se que otro hombre se la estará comiendo con los ojos  
><strong>–no seas absurda<strong> –le respondo sin pensar. Y cuándo me doy cuenta de mi error me doy vuelta pero el daño ya está hecho, lo noto en sus ojos

– **¿me dices absurda a mi? ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que dejes a tú esposa Potter? **

–**Pansy, no quería** –pero no me dejo terminar

–**ninguna Potter, yo nunca te lo pediría y lo sabes. Así cómo tampoco te pediría que dejaras de acostarte con ella. Así como tampoco te pido una explicación cuándo cancelas alguna de nuestras citas por una reunión familiar o porque tú esposa te quiere en casa esa noche** –no me estaba gritando pero cada palabra que decía estaba impregnada con una nota de resentimiento y tristeza, aunque ella lo negara.

–**Pero esto no es igual** –trato de convencerla, pero si ni siquiera yo entiendo mi punto

–**no me digas Potter, así que si tú quieres revolcarte con tú esposa cada que te quiera la gana no está mal, pero si yo quiero salir una noche a cenar fuera con una persona sin estar con el miedo de que alguien nos reconocerá o simplemente estar tomada de la mano sin sentir que esa otra persona vigila cada dos por tres por encima del hombro quien nos ve… ¡SOY ABSURDA! **

– **eso es verdad, por eso aceptaste la invitación **

–**Sabes qué estas eq... **–no la dejo terminar

– **¿quieres ir a revolcarte con otro? Bien haz lo que se te dé la gana Parkinson, si tantas son las ganas de follar que tienes, revuélcate con cientos si quieres que a mí me da igual** –estoy furioso, camino hacia la sala donde deje mi chaqueta.

Recojo mi chaqueta con furia y me la pongo mal. Escucho una taza romperse en la cocina y en vez de oírla llorar puedo escuchar una risilla detrás de mí, volteo y ahí está ella apoyada en la encimera con la cabeza baja, el cabello le cubre la mirada pero sé que esta triste y furiosa.

–**me has dicho una gran verdad Potter** –levanta la mirada de humor y tristeza o es resignación, algo que nunca había visto en ella **–lo que me pase o haga te da igual, siempre lo ha hecho** –se va al recibidor y abre la puerta muy enojada **–ahora sal de mi casa, tengo una cita a la cual llegar y ¿quién sabe? talvez hasta salga mejor amante que tú, y ya no tenga que incordiarte más con mi presencia** –sin nada más que decir salgo de esa casa. Un pie fuera y cierra de un portazo detrás de mí.

Sé que no debí decir eso, estoy siendo injusto con ella, siempre supe que estaba celosa de Ginny, pero creí que solo ella sentía eso, hasta que escuche lo que decía de una salida con un amigo de Malfoy. Sentí mi sangre hervir justo cómo la siento ahora que me los imagino juntos, besándose, tocándola y ella respondiendo a sus caricia cómo lo hace con las mías. Maldición no estoy celoso, no puedo estar celoso, no debo. Tengo esposa, pero aun así… lo estoy.

Estoy frente a su casa, después de vagar un rato me aparecí frente a su casa para pedir disculpas, y que comprendiera que aunque quisiera darle más no puedo, tendría que comprender como es nuestra relación, si lo haría, ella lo haría por mí. La miro apagar las luces y un auto se detiene frente a la casa.

Ella sale con su mejor vestido. El verde, mierda ¿es ese vestido que ella me dijo que lo usaría la noche la noche de mi cumpleaños? pero yo no pude llegar porque Ginny y mis amigos me tenían una fiesta sorpresa, la había dejado esperando toda la noche. Cuando llegue al siguiente día, pude ver en la cocina restos de una cena elegante y velas derretidas. Había olvidado avisarle que no llegaría. Me esperó toda la noche y aun así me recibió esa noche. Y ahora otra persona la vería con ese vestido.

Le quedaba hermoso. Es un verde botella de satín, con escote forma de corazón acentuando su busto y con tirantes gruesos que caen de sus hombros, el vestido se ajusta a toda su figura hasta llegar a mitad de muslo. Su cabello esta diferente, se lo ha rizado de las puntas y se ha dejado el flequillo haciéndola ver irresistible, parece una modelo de portada, está más que exquisita ¿se habrá visto así para mí? Y me lo perdí por idiota.

Los veo saludarse, él le sostiene la mano y le da un beso en el dorso, el muy idiota es horroroso, tiene nariz grande, sus manos son gigantes y tiene una sonrisa de idiota en toda la cara. Hasta donde veo tiene los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, un idiota rubio.

Permanezco toda la noche esperándolos escondido en las sombras, pero ¿Cómo le habrá ido? ¿Se habrá divertido? Hasta que los veo llegar, el se baja primero y luego le ayuda a ella, se ve feliz, se ríe de algo que dijo el idiota con cara de perro. La encamina hacia la entrada y luego de un segundo, la besa. La sostiene de la mano dándole un beso que ella corresponde ¿porqué corresponde?, ¡ese debería ser yo! ¡Sus besos solo deberían ser míos! Pero no los merezco, ella es libre y yo no. Se separan, solo fueron unos segundo pero para mí fueron mil años de agonía, siento la rabia y el enojo creciendo dentro de mí, pero me quedo ahí, esperando a ver qué hará ella ¿se atreverá a dejarlo pasar?

Lo despide con la mano cuando él se va en su auto y entra a la casa, pero hay algo en su mirada que me hace quedarme. Es tristeza, queda viendo la calle, revisa a ambos lados como esperando que alguien aparezca y al ver que está sola entra a la casa cabizbaja. ¿Me habrá esperado a mi? Me asomo a la ventana antes de tocar la puerta y lo que veo me detiene. Ella está en la sala, pero no está sola. Sentada en el sillón derramando algunas silenciosas lágrimas se encuentra abrazada a la bufanda que deje aquí la primera vez que vine. La veo subir sus pies al sillón y llorar en silencio con una copa de vino en la mesa. Se coloca la bufanda y abraza a un cojín deseándole buenas noches entre lágrimas. Soy un grandísimo idiota, no la merezco, así que me alejo de ahí, de su vida, se que estará mejor sin mí. Debe estarlo.

Pansy POV

Una semana sin verlo, siete días, ocho horas, tres minutos y cuarenta y nueve segundos desde que lo corrí de mi casa ¿pero quién cuenta? Debía seguir con mi vida, lo sabía. El está casado y yo solo soy un estorbo en su vida. El jefe de misiones nos manda a llamar, pero como Jam…Potter sigue ausente solo llego yo

– **¿Dónde está su compañero agente Parkinson?** –pregunta el jefe pero no se qué contestar

–**el ha pedido unos días libres señor, al parecer es un asunto familiar y ha ido a pasar algunos días en la madriguera con la familia de su esposa** –hablo alguien detrás de mí, volteo y veo a Mitch Crevey, hermano mayor de Colin Crevey y auror de primera clase

–**ya recordé muchacho no necesitas repetirlo, ahora siéntense.**

Nos dan la asignación y nos despide de la oficina. Es una simple rutina de reconocimiento en los barrios bajos de Francia. Solo ir, verificar el lugar y regresar de inmediato por medio de traslador, tendremos apoyo del equipo SWAT del área. Es una misión pequeña porque el agente Crevey es nuevo en la fuerza.

Con un traslador llegamos al interior de una casa abandonada. No se escucha ningún ruido, lo cual es extraño. Según los reportes es un lugar muy concurrido y con un mercado local muy activo. Abrimos una ventana para ver mejor el lugar, todo se ve desolado, parece un pueblo fantasma. Colocamos unas cámaras especiales con mejor resolución –las que quería Potter –pienso, y al instante sacudo mis pensamientos lejos. Estoy en una misión y debo ser profesional. Han pasado unas horas y nada de actividad, se nos ha dicho que los sicarios en este lugar tienden a matar a sus víctimas con armas extrañas que lanzan destellos purpuras.

–**Podrían ser las armas modificadas que vendían los contrabandistas hace algunos meses **

– **¿ya los habías visto?** –pregunta Crevey

–**Sí, pero fueron arrestados, estos deben habérselas comprado a ellos mucho antes **–estábamos ordenando el apartamento con el equipo de apoyo cuándo la puerta explota. Mis oídos zumban por la explosión y trato de alcanzar mi varita. Mitchel ha podido levantarse y yo también. Unos hombres empiezan a aparecerse por la puerta con armas y pasamontañas

–**Agárrenlos** –grita uno de ellos. Yo trato mantener la calma con Mitchel a mi lado, pero no puedo aparecerme, deben tener un escudo de magia, malditos

–**Están atrapados fenómenos** –dice otro encapuchado apuntándonos con las armas

–**Entonces porque eres tú quién oculta su rostro, asqueroso muggle** –escupo con desprecio

–**Ya verás cómo queda el tuyo preciosa, después que termine contigo me rogaras que te mate.**

–**Solo si logras atraparme** –tomo la mano de Mitchel y nos lanzo por la ventana. Caemos por los techos de las casas y atravesamos uno. No hay nadie. Corremos por el lugar y esta desolado, es igual en las calles. Una Trampa. Es lo único tiene lógica, por eso no habíamos visto nada desde el momento en que llegamos

–**No puedo seguir** –dice Mitchel cansado – ¿**Dónde está el equipo de apoyo? Se supone que tendríamos un equipo de apoyo SWAT** –se ve alterado, su primera misión y es una trampa, pero no tengo tiempo para tratar con niños

–**No llegaran hasta dentro de una hora, así que corre Crevey** –corremos por una colina, las balas rebotan en las paredes de las casas. Una explosión tras otra levanta una pared de humo que impide ver bien el camino.

Hay minas por doquier. Una explosión ocurre al lado mío. Siento cómo mi cuerpo es elevado por los aires. Estoy muy desorientada. Mi cabeza va a explotar ¿está lloviendo? No lo sé ¿porque siento el rostro mojado? no sé si es agua porque esta tibia pero esta bañando mi rostro y mi cabello. Los sonidos se oyen apagados a mí alrededor y todo se mueve en cámara lenta.

Abro lentamente mis ojos y miro a Crevey acercarse a mí. Le tiendo la mano esperando que derrape en el suelo y me salve, al igual que lo haría Potter, pero una bala lo hiere en el brazo y se asusta, por un momento se detiene, me ve en el suelo y se mira a si mismo. Las balas y las explosiones siguen, toma su decisión y para mi desgracia se da la vuelta y se echa a correr. Me ha dejado ahí, sola.

Me ha dejado para que muera desangrada o peor para que me atrapen y torturen hasta la muerte. Trato de arrastrarme lejos de las balas, pero otra explosión me hace girar y golpeo muy fuerte mi cabeza con algo. Oigo el sonido de botas y ¡plops! En la escena, escucho hechizos lanzados a diestra y a siniestra. Alguien me toma en brazos y ahí pierdo el conocimiento

Harry POV

– **¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Harry James Potter estas bien? **–escucho una voz lejana, pero solo cuando escucho mi segundo nombre reacciono. Ginny está frente mío moviendo un vaso poche al frente de mi **–vamos Harry ¿Qué te pasa cariño? Es el aniversario de bodas de mis padres y estas tan serio como un funeral**

–**No pasa nada cariño, solo estoy algo cansado** –agarro lo que ella me trae y finjo mi mejor sonrisa. Ginny me mira y se sienta a mi lado abrazando mi brazo hablando sobre cómo será nuestro aniversario. Pero no podía concentrarme en sus palabras, solo en esta opresión en mi pecho que me dice que algo sucede.

Miro a mi mejor amigo sentado en un rincón tratando de fingir que no le afecta que Hermione esté aquí con Draco Malfoy, ha traído a su esposo e hijo para que Molly viera cuánto ha crecido Scorpius. Sé que Ron la quiere, pero ella es feliz con Malfoy, quien con el pasar de los años ya hasta nos llevamos bien, al menos por Hermione lo intentamos. Ahhh, ahí está otra vez esa sensación de que algo va mal. Necesito aire

–**Cariño debo ir al baño **–me suelto de su brazo y voy hacia las escaleras. Entro en el baño y me enjuago la cara, es refrescante y alivia un poco mi malestar **–vamos Harry tú puedes** –digo en voz baja y con los ánimos recompuestos siento que puedo con esto. Bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa de alivio

–**vaya, si que necesitabas ir** –dice George pasando a mi lado palmeando mi hombro

–**Sí, eso creo** –bromeo y me dirijo a la sala donde Molly sostiene a Scorpius, al parecer el ambiente es más relajado ahora que no miro a Malfoy ¿Dónde estará? **–hey ¿cuándo me toca a mi restregarle en la cara al hurón que el bebe saco tú temperamento? **–todos en la sala se ríen y Hermione trata de contener una sonrisa

–**Pues tendrás que esperar, acaban de llamar de la oficina** –conocía esos llamados de la oficina de Malfoy, era la coartada cuándo había una emergencia en CIOM

–**en serio, espero no sea nada grave **–se preocupa Molly

–**no lo sé, pero se oía alterado, al parecer unos amigos sufrieron un accidente y lo pusieron a él como contacto de emergencia **

–**Entre serpientes se cuidan** –dice Ron sin disimular el desprecio

–**la mayoría perdieron a sus padres en la guerra y otros están en Azkaban con novecientos cincuenta años de sentencia, además sus infancias no fueron como las nuestras Ronald, no tuvieron madres como Molly o padres que dieran su vida como los de Harry, ahora que el mundo ha cambiado solo se apoyan entre si, a su forma pero lo hacen** –las palabras de Hermione me dejan pensando a silencio, ellos no tenían a nadie, fueron criados así, Pansy no visitaba a sus padres y ellos solo le pasaban una ayuda cada mes, pero nunca había sentido la calidez de hogar.

– **¿y cuál de las serpientes se encuentra agonizando ahora? ¿Zabini, Nott?** –Ron sigue enfadado con ella, pero no lo creo, si ellos se lastimaran no estarían llamando para que se saliera de una reunión familiar, seguro es alguien más y para mi desgracia Hermione lo confirma

–**Pansy Parkinson** –y mi mundo se vino abajo.

…

Asi que... que piensan de este capitulo? malo, bueno... terriblemente brillante? si quieren dejar su opinion ya sea buena o quejas de que mejor me corte la mano y la venda para hacer adhesivos... todo se vale. asi que si no les molesta mucho dejar un comentario que es el sol de cada mañana para un vago intento de escritora se los agradeceria mucho

Besos y Libros

Blue Nayade


	4. Chapter 4

Y nos leemos otra vez, Espero que les guste, ya estoy a punto de terminar y espero que les este gustando.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. pero la historia es toda mía.

…

Draco POV

¿Cómo algo pudo salir mal? Era una simple misión de reconocimiento. Pansy era tan sigilosa y profesional, debió ser una trampa. Usando la red flu aparezco en el despacho de mi oficina, donde tomo unos polvos rojos especiales que me harán llegar a CIOM. Me aparezco y lo primero que miro son agentes corriendo de un lado desesperados, pero ¿Dónde está Pansy? me dirijo enfadado hacia el ala de salud cuando veo que unos sanadores empujan una camilla. Pansy, la mujer medio muerta en esa camilla es Pansy

– **¡Alto!** –Grito **–hey deténganse en este instante** –les ordeno caminando furioso hasta ellos

– **¿Es usted pariente de ella?** –pregunta una sanadora

–**Pues claro imbécil** –técnicamente no soy su pariente de sangre, pero si lo soy de corazón, fuimos novios durante un tiempo hasta comprender que solo seriamos amigos. Desde ese momento fue como de la familia.

–**Deberá llenar estas formas** –me entrega unos papeles que le devuelvo enojado al ver que la meten en un cuarto con sabanas blancas

–**No llenare nada hasta que no me dejen verla** –aparto a los camilleros que tratan de parar el sangrado de su cabeza con posiciones inyectadas **– ¡Pansy, estoy aquí! Soy yo, Draco** –tomo su mano, esta fría y pálida **–Pansy reacciona **

–**Hemmm** –balbucea sin abrir los ojos, su cara está muy mallugada y creo que su brazo esta fracturado, la tienen con un respirador mientras esperan al sanador **–hmmm** –vuelve a balbucear

–**dime Pansy ¿qué quieres? **

–**J…Ja…James** –suspira ¿Quién es James? Y ¿Por qué Pansy lo llama? **–…James… James…** –recuerdo haber habado con Pansy y creo que menciono a un tal James hace algunos meses ¿acaso estaba en una relación y no me había dicho? Recuerdo que cambió de tema tan ágilmente que me despisto en la conversación. Debí preguntarle más sobre ese tal James y que tan seria era la relación. Sé que ha estado algo malhumorada y triste estos días ¿se habrán peleado, separado? Debe ser un verdadero idiota para haber dejado a Pansy, pero debe de quererlo mucho para llamarlo en su inconsciencia **–James** –la oigo llamarlo mientras los paramédicos llegan y se la llevan a la sala de recuperación.

Me siento a esperar en un rincón de la sala de familiares, pensando en cómo reaccionaran Blaise y Theo al darse cuenta de cómo esta Pansy, ellos la quieren como una hermana cuando oigo un agite en el hospital

– **¿Dónde está?** – ¿esa voz? Reconozco esa voz **–solo quiero verla, no pueden negarme verla… no usted no entiende, tengo que ver que ella esté bien, entrare a esa sala ya sea que usted quiera o no** –me asomo por una esquina de la pared donde veo bien el espectáculo que Potter está haciendo. Pero ¿Qué está haciendo Potter aquí? Acaso algunos de sus amigos se hirió en la misión, pero incluso así, yo no me pondría así por solo un amigo, si por Pansy, es casi cómo mi hermana menor, pero… la verdad me recuerda a algo… siento que algo se me escapa.

Lo miro caminar de un lado para otro, tomándose el cabello con desesperación que está poniendo nerviosos a los médicos, ja, me recuerda a mi cuándo esperaba fuera de la sala de parto de Hermione, recuerdo que estaba tan alterado que puse a los médicos nerviosos ¿pero qué? ¿Acaso…

–**Solo déjenme verla, necesito verla** –se le oye triste y desesperado, su ropa esta arrugada, pareciera que corrió una maratón

–**lo siento señor, ahora mismo está en terapia con los sanadores, podrá ver a la señorita Parkinson dentro de un momento, solo espere sentado en el otro pasillo Señor…** –la enfermera pregunta su nombre

–**Potter. Harry James Potter** –contesta y ese nombre hace eco en mi cabeza ¿el segundo nombre de Harry es James?

–**¿Harry…James…Potter?** –digo en voz baja, pero el pasillo desierto hace eco aumentado lo tétrico de mi voz, el idiota solo se queda ahí viéndome con los ojos abiertos, asustado y nervioso **–Harry…James…Potter** –su nombre nunca me causo tanta repulsión cómo ahora, lo escupo entre sientes como un ofensa caminando hacia el lentamente

–**oye, Draco** –pero no dice nada, no tiene argumento, parece un ratón atrapado en un callejón sin salida, y las serpientes comemos ratones.

–**James Potter** –quisiera creer que está equivocado pero su reacción me incita a pensar en algo inaudito.

–**no sé lo que estés pensando ahora, pero te juro que no es cómo tú crees **–su forma de actuar esquiva y nerviosa me lo confirma

– **¿y qué es lo que yo creo Potter? porque te aseguro que escuchar a Pansy llamarte en su inconsciencia me da muchas cosas en que creer **

–**oye Draco déjame explicarte** –trata de tranquilizarme pero en este momento solo veo todo rojo **–Pansy y yo…** –no lo dejo seguir y al estilo muggle le doy un puñetazo que lo manda a besar el suelo

– **¡Estas casado! ¡Maldita sea!** **¡CASADO!**–lo veo sobarse la quijada. Esto no puede estar pasando, este imbécil no puede engañar a Pansy, todos saben que él está casado con la mini Weasley

–**ya lo sé Malfoy y ella también lo sabe** –se pone en pie y se limpia la sangre de la cara

– **¿Qué le hiciste? ¿La estas chantajeando con algo? ¿La tienes amenazada? Si le has hecho algo contra su voluntad **–lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa levantándolo un poco del suelo

–**se que tienes derecho a estar enojado porque la aprecias… **–se suelta de mi agarre

–**es como mi hermana menor y tú lo sabias **

–**pero también debes comprender que lo que paso entre nosotros no fue planeado **–trata de calmarme pero entre más lo intenta más ganas me dan de matarlo

–**tú sabes que no puede haber nada entre ustedes, estas casado. Sabes las repercusiones que tendrá esto **

–**crees que no lo intentamos, dejar de vernos, pero nunca fue fácil. Lidiar con la presión de estar en esta relación y que Ginny se enterara…**

–**eso es lo único que te importa cierto, tú y solo tú. No te has puesto a pensar por un instante en cómo afectara esto a Pansy si se llega a saber. Cómo le afectara en el trabajo, con su familia, en la sociedad. Si Ginny se llega a enterar puede que se altere y se vaya a casa de su familia, tendrá amigos y toda la comunidad mágica para consolar a la pobre mujer engañada, y estoy muy seguro que si le llegas a pedir perdón ella lo aceptara** –y por su expresión veo que también lo ha pensado **–pero no te has puesto a pensar en Pansy, ya no solo será una exmortífaga marginada de la sociedad, sino que también será la exmortífaga que engatuso al niño que vivo, será repudiada. Y si cae en depresión y se derrumbara. ¿Y quién estará ahí cuándo ella se quiebre? ¿Quién estará apoyándola en esos momentos?** **¿Tú?... ¿Dejarías a tú esposa por Pansy, Potter o solo juegas con ella?** –Lo tenía entre la espada y la pared, se veía nervioso y estaba a punto de contestar cuando la enfermera anuncio que podíamos ver a Pansy. No había terminado de formular la oración cuando Potter ya la había apartado y entrado a la habitación como un bólido, fue como si al oír el nombre de ella todo hubiera quedado mil años atrás.

Entro a la sala, pero nada me prepararía para lo que estoy a punto de ver. Pansy esta reclinada en la cama se ve mejor pero aun tiene algunos cortes pero lo que llama mi atención es la forma en que mira a Potter y no solo eso, la forma en que Potter la mira a ella. Demonios, esto es peor de lo que me temía.

Harry POV

No puedo pensar en nada más cuando entro a la habitación. Ella está bien. Esta despierta y bien

– **¿James?** –se ve asombrada pero contenta cuando me ve

–**Hola Pansy** –me siento a su lado sin dejar de verla. Tiene cortes y magulladuras en la cara, pero sigue siendo igual de hermosa. Subo mi mano hasta acariciar su mejilla donde esta una morete muy feo. Ella no parece sentir dolor, porque inclina su cabeza disfrutando de mi caricia, la bajo un momento para tomar su mano entre las mías y besar su la parte interna de su muñeca. La veo cambiar de semblante

– **¿Qué te paso?** –pregunta señalando mi quijada maltrecha, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

–**Eso sería mi culpa Pans** –dice Malfoy en la entrada de la puerta dándonos una mirada seria

– **¡Draco!** –se asusta Pansy soltando mi mano lo cual me molesta **–no es lo que crees** –el levanta una ceja y con una mirada hace que Pansy se calle y ponga los ojos en blanco

–**hablaremos luego, pero ahora dime ¿cómo te sientes? **

–**ya un poco mejor **–sonríe

–**Necesitas algo** –pregunto

–**Estoy bien** –dice tomándome de la mano sonriéndome de nuevo, lo que hace que Draco frunza el ceño

– **¿fuiste a la misión tú sola?** –la pregunta hace que ella voltee hacia un lado seria, trata de poner esa mascara de indiferencia cuando algo la molesta

–**No** –un llano y tajante no  
><strong>– ¿Qué paso? <strong>–Pregunto y miro a Malfoy con las manos en puño

–**Mitchel Crevey, el era su compañero. Lo acabo de ver a tres salas de aquí y te diré que lo único grave ahí es su ego** –comprendo lo que Draco trata de decirme. El la abandono a Pansy, la dejo a su suerte en medio de batalla, esa es la única explicación para que tú compañero de campo haya estado medio muerta y tú no. De pronto siento la misma rabia que sentí al verla salir con otro, no es la misma, esta es más peligrosa.

–**Maldito** –Me levanto botando la silla, pero muevo la cama sin intención **–auch** –dice Pansy, el movimiento brusco de la cama le dolió

–**Potter cálmate** –Malfoy me agarra de la camisa impidiéndome que vaya a matar al desgraciado –**no puedes ir ahí a armar un escándalo** –me reprende en voz baja

– **¡el pudo matarla!** –digo entre dientes, que no entiende lo que significa Pansy para mi

–**ya lo sé Potter, pero si vas ahí, las personas empezaran a hacer preguntas, investigaran y ataran cabos, ya es suficiente con tú show en la sala de espera, ahora te calmas y te sientas o te largas de aquí sin hacer mucho revuelo, Pansy no se merece esto.**

–**James** –llama Pansy **–yo estoy bien, además se que debes irte** –sus palabras me desconciertan

–**pero Pansy….** –digo acercándome a su camilla

–**se que tenias una reunión hoy. Ve. Yo no me iré a ningún lado **–se que tiene razón, además la forma en que me fui dejo a varios inconformes, pero es que necesitaba verla

–**Vendré mañana a primera hora **

–**no es necesario **

–**Vendré **–digo. Me inclino hacia ella y la beso en los labios. Es un beso corto pero tierno y ella lo responde con nostalgia, apoyo nuestras frentes con los ojos cerrados. Extrañaba esos labios. Merlín, extrañaba todo de ella. El carraspeo de Malfoy nos separa. Lo volteo a ver mal y separándome de ella salgo de la habitación.

Al caminar por el pasillo, veo a Mitchel coquetear con una de las enfermeras. Ríe y conversa cómo si no fuera el causante de la condición delicada de Pansy. Malfoy dijo que no podía matarlo a golpes por el bien de Pansy, pero nunca hablo de otro tipo de venganza. Mitchel Crevey, disfruta de tus últimos días en Londres, después de que termine contigo pasaras los siguientes dos años en una misión a Reikiavik congelándote el trasero.

Pansy POV

Me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero nada me duele más que verlo irse por la puerta. Era tanto tiempo sin vernos que verlo aparecer por la puerta del hospital, todo angustiado y desesperado por mi hizo crecer una sonrisa en mi rostro. Todo hubiera estado bien si no fuera por la mancha de labial en su oreja, el no se dio cuenta pero sé que es de ella, y no pude sentirme más estúpida, había olvidado por un momento que él es un hombre casado. Draco está en una esquina de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos viéndome, solo me ve y no puedo soportar su mutismo

– **¿te quedaras ahí toda la noche?** –no soporto su mirada de desaprobación, volteo a verlo y es peor, no está la mirada de desaprobación, si no la de lastima y decepción, odio esa mirada, no soy un animal herido… casi, solo mi físico pero aun tengo mi orgullo

– **¿Qué puedo decirte Pansy?** –su tono es cansado

–**Te recuerdo que estas con Hermione Granger y como amiga te apoye** –tampoco dejare que me venga con cosas de que ellos son incompatibles con nosotros si él se caso con Granger ¿Que más opuestos que esos?

–**y te recuerdo que ella estaba soltera** –touche. Le sostengo la mirada

–**Si vas a decir que soy una estúpida y golfa, solo hazlo ya** **y vete **–pero sé que él no me insultaría, aunque en estos momentos lo necesito

–**sabes a donde se fue ¿verdad?** –se ha donde quiere llegar, la conclusión me lastimara más que nada, siempre ha sabido lastimar con palabras, maldito Draco

–**Si** –digo sin titubear y le sostengo la mirada

–**sabes que pasara la noche con ella ¿verdad?** –se ha formado un nudo en mi garganta pero no dejare que caiga ni una lagrima. Pongo mi mejor mascara de indiferencia. Lo he sabido todas las noches, me torturaba la imagen de ellos dos juntos en la cama, pero era cierto, siempre sabía cuando había pasado la noche con su esposa. Lo veo acercarse y sentarse en la silla donde James estuvo antes

–**Si** –digo de nuevo, sabiendo que lo que dirá me destrozara más que una letanía de insultos

–**y sabes porque ¿no?** –esta vez solo asiento con la cabeza, sus palabras me hieren y él lo sabe, es su forma de castigarme sin esforzarse mucho, dejándome a mi misma ver mis errores **–dilo** –ahora lo miro enojada, aprieto mis manos en puños, no puede esperar a que yo lo diga

–**No lo haré** –trato de matarlo con la mirada sin éxito.

–**di Pansy ¿porque él no está velando tu sueño esta noche? ¿Por qué el solo puede regalarte besos lejos de la mirada de los demás? **–el se relaja y baja el tono de su voz** –Por qué él nunca va a dejar a su esposa? ¿El porqué de que aunque este contigo sientes que piensa en ella? ¿Por qué Pansy?** –las palabras salen de mi boca estranguladas, es más como un vomito.

–**porque… él la ama ** –y ahí siento que unas traicioneras lagrimas quieren escapar pero intento mantener mi cara serena y forzarlas a que no salgan aunque duela

–**y porque tú eres… **

–…**solo… su amante** –lo he dicho. Esas palabras que me he negado a decir en voz alta. Amante.

– **¿porque dejas que el haga eso contigo? podrías tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies y dejas que el pisotee tú dignidad ¿Por qué Potter Pansy? de tantos hombres ¿Por qué Potter?** –y es ahí cuando Draco ve en mis ojos la respuesta, esa que nunca he dicho en voz alta y está sellada en mi garganta desde hace mucho tiempo, esa que me niego aceptar porque me causaría más dolor que alegría, esa respuesta, es la respuesta a todo.

Porque lo amo. No lo digo en voz alta, pero cuando veo la verdad solo puedo soltar un lastimero quejido de dolor y la fuente se rompe sin poder detenerla. Cubro mi boca para acallar mis sollozos. Nunca había llorado frente a Draco, ni cuándo encarcelaron a mi padre, ni cuándo me quede sin hogar.

Mi vista se ha nublado por las lágrimas y siento que la cama se hunde hacia un lado, Draco se ha sentado a mi lado y me abraza, escondo mi rostro en su pecho cómo un animal herido, después de un rato tiene la camisa toda sucia por mis lágrimas

–**Granger se pondrá furiosa al ver como llegas** –dijo en un hipido viendo su camisa

–**a diferencia de Potter yo si se utilizar mi varita** –seguramente vio la marca de labia rojo en James. El saca su varita de la túnica y se limpia con un movimiento de muñeca. Su pequeño acto de magia, me distrae un poco pero vuelvo al mundo real de un golpe

– **¿me odias?** –la verdad no podría culparlo si lo hiciera, yo misma me odio.

–**jamás podría odiarte Pansy, somos una familia** –sonrió con nostalgia, esa es una cosa que siempre he querido, una familia, alguien que me amara sin condiciones y con libertad, es que acaso soy tan despreciable que no merezco ni siquiera eso **–sabes solo hay algo que me confunde en todo esto?** –Lo miro sentarse en la silla de nuevo con seriedad **– ¿por qué lo llamas James?** – ¡¿está de broma?! y si lo está, lo veo sonreír burlándose de mí, pero su pregunta me hace gracia así que sonrió también

–**créeme, no querrás saberlo** –rio maliciosamente

–**así que el también te llama por tú segundo nombre, Pro… **

–**no te atrevas a decirlo o eres hombre muerto Draco Malfoy, mira que podría ahorcarte con estas mismas sabanas** –reímos por las bromas hasta que la enfermera lo despide, se ha acabado la hora de visita, pero la estar sola de nuevo recuerdo todo lo hablado y trato de tomar una decisión con mi vida, aunque no sepa muy bien cual será.

…...

Este es el final de este capitulo, ya se acerca el gran final. ¿Qué decidirá Harry? ¿Pansy y el seguirán juntos después de esto? ¿Harry dejara a su esposa?

Si tienen una idea de lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo pueden dejar un comentario con la respuesta a las siguientes preguntas

¿A quién creen ustedes que elegirá Harry Potter? y ¿Que decidirá Pansy?

Los dejo con la incognita y nos veremos en el próxima capitulo para ver que comentarios ganaron

Besos y Libros

Blue Náyade


	5. Chapter 5

Otra capitulo mas. Sin mucho que decir solamente les pido: lean y comenten porfavor

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J. pero la historia es toda mía.

…..

Pansy POV

Han pasado siete días desde que me ingresaron al hospital. Las cosas iban bien y con normalidad. James había ido a visitarme casi todos los días y se quedaba a mi lado, bueno, hasta que su esposa lo llamaba ¿siempre seria así? ¿Dándome retazos de su tiempo?. El parecía creer que todo iba como antes, no habíamos tenido relaciones en todo ese tiempo, solo conversábamos, las medicinas me tenían mal. Todo iba bien, aun no había tomado ninguna decisión sobre esta ''relación'', pero todo cambio el día de acción de gracias.

Al parecer los muggles tienen esa tradición y Granger invito a sus amigos a su casa para una cena. No sé si Draco le habrá contado algo, pero también invito a Blaise, Theo y a mí. Creo que solo quería ser amable, Granger me ha llegado a caer bien, también me visito unos días en el hospital. No sé cómo es un día de acción de gracias pero creo que vestiré elegante. Elijo un vestido color rosa pálido con escote en corazón, sin mangas, tiene encaje decorado con pedrería en la parte superior y de la cintura para abajo es chiffon, cae delicadamente delineando mis curvas hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos dorados de tacón de aguja, rizo las puntas de mi cabello y la medio recojo hacia un lado haciendo el flequillo y sosteniendo parte con una horquillas de plata. Llevo el vino porque no sé si hay que llevar algo para ese tipo de fiesta.

Me aparezco en el lugar de la dirección, el barrio es tranquilo, pero sigue sin gustarme, Draco estaba más acostumbrado a la ostentosidad, pero por Granger hubiera vivido en un iglú si se lo hubiera pedido. Pensaba gastarle unas bromas de eso luego. Toco el timbre de la puerta, escucho unos plop detrás de mí, Blaise y Theo acaban de llegar también. Nos saludamos y Draco abre la puerta. No sé porque pero se ve con los ojos abiertos ¿estará asustado?

– **¿Qué hacen aquí?** –¿porque me está viendo así o es mi imaginación?

–**vaya Draco ¿así es cómo saludas a tus invitados?** –se burla Blaise

–**a Draco cariño** –aparece Granger detrás de él **–espero que no te moleste que invitara a tus amigos a la cena de acción de gracias** –Granger muerde su labio nerviosa por la reacción de el

–**no hay problema, solo que no sabía si querían celebrar una tradición muggle **

–**ah Draco! Las fiestas no son propiedad de los muggles** –dice Blaise palmeándolo con fuerza **– ¿y dónde están las chicas?** –dice entrando jovial

–**No es una fiesta Blaise, es una cena** –dice Draco volteando los ojos

– **¿pero habrá chicas cierto? **–hace un movimiento ridículo con las cejas y sonríe con picardía

–**déjalo Blaise, según leí es una reunión familiar** –dice Theo

–**Exacto** –dice Granger apareciendo detrás de Draco cargando a Scorpius **–por eso los invite, Draco lo quiere como si fueran su familia y me pareció buena idea invitarlos **

– **¿me quieres Draco?** –dice Blaise apoyándose en él y Draco se zafa jugando

–**Vengan todos a la mesa **–nos invita Hermione, siento que Draco quiere decirme algo, pero su esposa no le da tiempo y cuando entro al comedor sé que es. Ahí en toda su gloria esta el matrimonio Potter-Weasley.

Harry POV

Hoy era el día pacifico. Conversaba con Ron sobre quidditch mientras sostenía la mano de Ginny que estaba sentada junto a mí opinando sobre el pésimo gusto de Ron en equipos cuando una sorpresa esta parada bajo el umbral de la entrada viéndome. ¿Qué hace Pansy aquí? Trato de tragar mi bebida pero se va por otro lado haciéndome toser

–**estas bien cariño** –dice Ginny pasándome una servilleta. La veo adoptar una pose orgullosa y entra en el salón con paso firme. No puedo evitar seguirla con la mirada. Esplendida. No hay otra forma para describirla, que deslumbrante. El vestido parece abrazar cada curva y su cabello así… era la personificación de la belleza

–**vaya ¿ahora Hermione invita a la amante de su esposo? **–voltee a ve a Ron de mala manera

–**Lo que haga Hermione en su casa no es de nuestra incumbencia, además ella está segura que Draco solo la quiere cómo hermana** –explica mi esposa

– **¿y tú le crees?, solo mírala cómo esta vestida, seguramente le vino a restregar en el rostro a Hermione que su marido escogió a otra mejor **

–**Ron** –lo reprende Ginny **–no puedo creer que hables así de Hermione y Draco, además no estamos seguros de nada.**

–**bueno, aunque tienes que admitir que la resbalosa de Parkinson está muy buena ¿verdad Harry? **

–**A mi Harry no le gustan ese tipo de mujeres** –Ginny me toma del brazo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla

–**claro que no amor **–le sonrió viendo de reojo cómo Pansy se sienta frente a nosotros entre de Draco y Blaise.

La noche transcurre normal, la veo sonreír con los comentarios de Draco y Blaise. De vez en cuando nos miramos algo tensos, bajo la mirada de Draco. Hermione ha tratado de integrar a ambos grupos en las conversaciones pero siempre terminamos con diferentes opiniones. La verdad no sé cómo ella pudo concretar la relación con Malfoy. Ya quiero que termine esta cena para escabullirme un momento e ir a hablar con Pansy. Dado un momento Blaise habla con tono animado

–**Oye Pansy ¿hoy no tenías una cita con tú hombre?** –el susurro pero toda la mesa pudo oírlo por el silencio

– **¿Tienes novio Pansy?** –pregunta Theo serio.

–**No, Si** –responden Pansy y Blaise al mismo tiempo

–**vamos no lo niegues morena, que a otra vez te oí hablando de un tal James** –siento la mirada de Malfoy quemar mi rostro

–**cállate Blaise** –le sisea bajo, se le ve nerviosa lo cual es muy raro en ella y no puedo evitar una sonrisa. La veo a los ojos y su mirada me dice claramente que me está insultando

–**Bueno es la hora de dar gracias** –dice Hermione levantando una copa **–bueno, yo empezare** –se anima al ver que nadie aparte de nosotros conocen la tradición **–yo doy gracias por esta entretenida noche y por la familia, y ahora cada uno dará gracias por algo** –nos indica pero nadie se anima hasta que habla Blaise

–**bueno… yo doy gracias por haber traído pantalones ajustables, todo estuvo sabroso Hermione** **–gracias Blaise** –dice Hermione feliz

–**Bueno, creo que es mi turno** –Ginny toma aire y muestra una sonrisa **–yo daré gracias, porque después de mucho intentar, por fin uno de mis sueños se hizo realidad… **–me ve sonriendo y toma una de mis manos** –Cariño… estoy embarazada** –¿Qué? escucho el sonido de mi corazón al detenerse

Pansy POV

Esto debe ser una pesadilla. Un mal sueño. Sí, eso es. Granger nunca me invito a su casa, esta cena nunca paso y yo nunca tuve que escuchar mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos

–**ohh Ginny felicidades** –oigo la voz de Granger distante. Siento que voy a vomitar y me invaden las nauseas ¿es eso normal?

–**Si bueno, ya era tiempo que tanto trabajo rindiera sus frutos** –todos en la mesa ríen, pero yo no. No puedo moverme, ni siquiera sé si respiro o estoy hiperventilando .Del otro lado veo cómo el sonríe feliz y acepta los agradecimientos y en un momento en que nadie ve, nuestras miradas se conectan. El tiempo se detiene y casi puedo oír el latido de su corazón. Esto no estaba en los planes, de seguro. Esto lo cambia todo. No puedo seguir… no puedo seguir con esto, solo… no puedo.

Lo miro y solo puedo negar con la cabeza y bajar la mirada. Siento que alguien me toma del brazo y me levanta. Ahora mismo soy una marioneta, un simple muggle podría asesinarme con una cuchara y seria presa fácil. Veo que Draco me habla pero no oigo nada, las únicas haciendo eco en mi cabeza son ''un bebe, van a tener un bebe''

–**va a tener un bebe** –digo cómo autómata sin emoción

–**Pansy ¿estás bien? Porfavor contéstame **–las voces se oyen tan lejanas, hasta que se van aclarando y noto que Draco me llevo a la cocina, lejos de la mirada de todos **–Pansy, dime algo** –dice Draco sosteniéndome de los antebrazos

– **¿va a tener una bebe?** –necesito que alguien me lo confirme

–**Si **–no había nada más que agregar a esa afirmación

–**llévame a casa Draco, porfavor **–siento las lagrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos, el me abraza y susurra con rudeza

–**tú eres Pansy Parkinson, una sangre pura, ex mortífaga y líder en espionaje, perteneces a una elite de inteligencia secreta en Seguridad internacional y más importante que todo… eres una Slytherin** –lo miro tratando de normalizar mi respiración

–**También soy una mujer** –le explico

–**Eres una luchadora, nadie pasa por encima de ti, todo está por debajo de ti y ahora entraras a esa sala, y le mostraras a Potter lo que ya sabemos** –sonríe y se endereza con estilo y arrogancia **–que es el idiota más grande del mundo por dejarte escapar** –me toma de la mano y me da una vuelta modelando. Draco tiene razón, al menos por ahora, mostrare la indiferencia y la serenidad tan característica de una Parkinson

–**hmm… ¿estás bien Pansy?** –dice Hermione viéndome algo agitada

–**si solo fue un dolor de estomago, discúlpame las molestias**

– **¿Fue por la comida?**–Hermione ya no esta tan contenta, se ve triste y examina mi cara

–**no, esta deliciosa, seguramente fue algo pasajero **–trato de sonar convincente

–**está bien –** sabe que algo anda mal, ve a Draco y este le hace una mirada que ella al parecer comprende** –iré** **a ver a Scorpius, no ha llamado y me empiezo a preocupar** –Hermione subió por las escaleras viendo a su esposo de reojo

–**Tendrás mucho que explicar con tú esposa Draco**

–**Hermione es muy observadora, ya hablare yo con ella para que no ande haciendo preguntas **–asiento aliviada y oigo la alegría de el otro salón, respiro hondo y me dispongo a entrar

–**Ah Pansy, nos acompañas a tomar una copa** –dijo Ginny invitándome a la mesa

–**no sería buena idea cariño, creo que ella ya se retiraba** –murmuro Potter lo que me enfureció. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme que hacer?

–**A decir verdad si tengo que irme, pero una copa no va a dañar a nadie** –y si lo haría, me dañaría a mi mientras fingiera esta paz y serenidad que no siento, así que entro con paso firme, con la barbilla en alto, me siento frente a él con elegancia viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de suficiencia

–**Así que no te importa hacer esperar a James** –dice Blaise, veo cómo Potter abre los ojos

–**Jajaja, claro que no, James es un idiota y no merecía ni la mitad del tiempo que estuve con él, además… era un PESIMO amante** –lo veo atragantarse con su bebida y reprimo una sonrisa cruzando la pierna

–**Vaya Pansy **–dice Blaise contrariado por mi comportamiento tan abierto y sincero **–lo siento**

–**No más que yo Blaise** –rio con picardía viendo de reojo su cara** –pero entonces si ya no estás con el pobre impotente ¿Quién es tú cita?** –miro cómo finge no prestar atención

–**Ah es un tipo con que he estado saliendo estos últimos días** –digo y ahí puedo ver que capto su atención

–**la verdad pensé que no funcionaria por ser un amigo de Draco, pero después de la primera cita a ciegas seguimos viéndonos de vez en cuando** –lo veo ponerse rojo al saber de quién hablo

–**vaya ¿entonces vas en serio con este tipo?** –Pregunta Theo

–**la verdad es que si, digamos quién no iría en serio con él, es exitoso, bien parecido, divertido, amable, Sol-te-ro**

–**Parece que ya encontraste a alguien para ti **–dice la señora Potter con una sonrisa

–**Oh si, después de besar sapos tenía que encontrar a alguien decente y que me satisfaga… en todo sentido** –lo siguiente que oigo es el sonido de cristal resquebrajándose

– **¡Oh Harry!** –exclama la pelirroja al ver que había apretado tanto el vaso quebrándolo en su mano. Casi podía ver cómo tensaba los músculos con rabia contenida

–**Estoy bien** –refunfuña, ella saca su varita y lo cura en el acto

–**ves, listo. Siempre sanas rápido cariño** –dijo su esposa

–**Sí, apuesto a que si **–digo viéndolo con superioridad **–ahora si me disculpan** –vacio el contenido de mi copa de un solo. Me levanto y aliso las invisibles arrugas de mi vestido para acentuar mi figura dejando mis manos en las caderas **–Max me está esperando para nuestras acciones de ''gracias'**' –sonrió de lado y me dirijo a la salida moviendo mis caderas. Toma esa Potter.

Draco POV

Después de que Pansy hiciera su número de mujer fatal y se fuera el ambiente no mejoro mucho. Ella es una mujer algo reservada en asuntos personales y que de pronto se mostrara muy comunicativa (talvez demasiado) dejaba a todos extrañados, excepto dos personas además de mi.

Harry se encontraba al lado de su esposa que le explicaba cuándo tendrían que ver a un médico para las revisiones mensuales pero este se hallaba en otro mundo.

Ronald seguía tomando vino y felicitando a su hermana, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención fue la cara de Hermione observando detenidamente a Potter. Mi castaña no era ninguna tonta, por supuesto que había sospechado de la actitud de Pansy, pero espero que no se ponga a hacer preguntas o estere en verdaderos problemas por no decirle nada.

Después de la cena subí a la segunda planta para ir al baño y cuándo abro la puerta al salir me encuentro a Hermione esperándome de brazos cruzados

–**tú sabías que Harry engañaba a Ginny con Pansy y no dijiste nada** –agache mi cabeza cansado, no tenía sentido mentirle si ella ya lo sabía por la forma en que hablaba

–**no es asunto nuestro, lo que ellos hagan en su matrimonio es cosa de ellos** –secándome el pelo con una toalla

–**Pero son nuestros mejores amigos** –la oía seguirme por el cuarto

–**Y es su matrimonio, que lo arreglen entre ellos** –me volteo y la veo cruzada de brazos y se deja caer en la cama sentada

–**esto no es correcto, Harry no va a dejar a Ginny y menos ahora que ella está embarazada **–frunce el ceño

–**eso mismo es lo que… un momento ¿porque no estas defendiendo la santidad de San Potter diciendo que fue seducido por una serpiente engañosa** –ella bajo la mirada, de seguro también lo pensó

–**Porque los vi** –y se muerde el labio inferior

– **¿Qué? **

–**una vez fui a visitar a Pansy al hospital más temprano que de costumbre, pensaba sorprenderla y talvez llevarnos mejor, es tú amiga y quise ver como se encontraba. Pero la sorprendida fui yo cuando escucho la voz de Harry. Me asome por la puerta y los vi, el estaba sentado al lado de ella tomándola de la mano de forma cariñosa, no escuchaba bien lo que hablaban pero ella negaba con la cabeza, se veía triste y demacrada. Aparto su mano de las de él y le decía que algo que no comprendí, volví a mirar y Harry le tomo las manos besándolas con cariño hasta hacerla sonreír. Pensé que lo estaba malinterpretando y que no debía desconfiar de Harry, pero después de hablar con él… **

– **¿hablaste con él?** –hablo normal pero estoy nervioso. Soy un Malfoy y se disimular muy bien mis sentimientos y emociones

–**Sí, y me lo dijo todo** –se oye seria

– **¿Qué es todo?** –acaso el inútil de Potter había hablado con mi esposa sobre la CIOM, no puede ser tan estúpido

–**Me dijo que cuándo fue a la conferencia de aurores ocurrió un accidente donde él le salvo la vida, y pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y ahí fue cuando inicio todo, después me dijo que se habían estado viendo seguido y que por una escena de celos de él habían terminado, y también me dijo que no era culpa de ella, que el también había estado de acuerdo todo ese tiempo **–Hermione se miraba cansada, Potter había hecho muy bien arreglando esa historia **–también me dijo que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos** – entonces se calló y bajo la mirada **–creo que… ama a Pansy, esa mirada… la miraba como si fuera el sol de su mundo**

–**Y yo creo que ella también lo ama** –era mi turno de parecer frustrado. Pansy es como mi hermana y no quiero que el maldito de Potter le rompa el corazón como estoy seguro que lo hará

–**pero el no va a dejar a Ginny** –suspira mi castaña sentándose en nuestra cama matrimonial

–**no, no lo hará** –afirmo sentándome junto a mi esposa, siento que hay algo más que quiere decirme y después de un rato lo dice

–**Y tú cariño** –levanta la mirada y la veo morderse el labio inferior nerviosa **– ¿no tendrás alguna amante? y sientes que debes estar aquí conmigo solo por Scorpius…** –así que eso era, por eso la sentía tan triste, mi hermosa castaña tan insegura

–**claro que no amor **–la abrazo y beso su cabeza **–las deje a todas antes de que naciera Scorpius** –levanta la mirada claramente enojada y la beso en seguida cayendo sobre ella en la cama **–en serio crees que me arriesgaría a perder esto** –y agarro su trasero con una mano y lo aprieto suavemente

–**Esto no es un juego Draco **–se revuelve debajo de mi queriendo escapar

–**ya lo sé mi leona, ahora déjame demostrarte porque no necesito a otra mujer en mi vida que no seas tú** –y beso a mi esposa con pasión **–te amo Hermione y créeme que no hay nadie más.**

–**yo también mi Dragón** – Y con esas palabras pasamos a hacer el amor toda la noche.

…

Hola, ya se que después de esto posiblemente estén decepcionados, pero no os preocupéis falta un capitulo más de esta historia, y les recuerdo que estos Harry y Pansy es una pareja secundaria de otra historia llamada Mentiras de un Mortífago, léanla, pronto la subiré esta terminada, solo tengo 3 capitulos pero seguirá adelante con esta historia

Besos y Libros

Blue Náyade.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que mandaon sus reviews, esta historia es para ustedes, y espero que les guste la otra que estoy escribiendo. Las escribo con el corazón en la espera de un desconocido, que movido por un extraño impulso de curiosidad, decida invertir su tiempo leyendo mis pensamientos y no sienta que fue en vano.

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J. pero la historia es toda mía.

…

Pansy POV

Esa noche la paso en mi casa, viendo al techo sin ganas de despertar al día siguiente. ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi? ¿Será el karma por cómo fui en la Escuela con él? Oh vamos Universo, si apenas era una cría. Es que acaso no merezco correspondida por la persona que amo. Que acaso soy tan despreciable que ni siquiera merezco amor.

Estoy maldita. Nunca nadie me amara. Me abrazo a mi misma en la cama, sosteniendo mi estomago, Me he sentido enferma desde que salí del hospital y a nadie le importa

Solo sirvo para ser una llamada a media noche. Solo así los hombres se atreven a llamarme. En secreto sin que nadie se entere, se avergüenzan de mí. El se avergüenza de mí. Porque estar conmigo si tiene a su heroína de guerra, perfecta ama de casa y futura madre de sus hijos.

Maldito el día en que me fije en James Potter. No, el ya no es mi James. El es Harry Potter, el nunca dejo de ser Harry, fui yo con mi imaginación que cree a un James Potter y ahora que ya desperté duele saber que no existe.

Dejo mis lágrimas desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la noche recostada viendo el techo. Las siento humedecer mi cara y deslizarse hacia mi cama. No hay sollozos ni gemidos de dolor, solo mi llanto en soledad

–**Pansy, ábreme** –lo escucho golpear tan fuerte la puerta que creo que la tirara **–Pansy se que estas ahí, ábreme la puerta** –me cubro los oídos, no quiero oírlo, su voz me causa dolor en mi corazón, porque tengo uno. Sé que tengo un corazón, porque duele **–Ábreme Pansy, necesito hablar** –tomo mi varita del buro a mi lado y hago un hechizo insonorizando el cuarto. Tomo mi sabana y me cubro, esperando a que se vaya. ¿Por qué no le abrí? Porque sé que cuándo lo vea, mis defensas se quebraran, unas palabras suyas y olvidare todo, porque así de patética me siento ahora.

Al día siguiente, estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Pero harta de llorar, me puse mi mejor traje, me maquille y fui a trabajar. Debía seguir con mi vida, si Harry Potter había significado mucho en la mía, pero el ya había decidido que hacer con la suya hace mucho tiempo, y yo no tenía derecho a querer hacerlo elegir, su esposa estaba embarazada de un niño que necesitara a su padre y no seré la amante que le quite ese tiempo.

La junta de Operaciones en CIOM ocurrió normal, bueno, casi. La noticia de que el salvador del mundo mágico esperaba un hijo se esparcía como la pólvora, miles de periódicos me lo restregaban en la cara y sentir su mirada quemarme la piel en la reunión no ayudaba en nada

–**Bueno eso será todo el día de hoy** –anuncia el jefe de operaciones y procedemos a ir a nuestros escritorios. Yo salgo como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort.

Estaba revisando los papeles para la próxima misión cuándo miro una cuchara de plata en mi escritorio ¿una cuchara? La tomo y sin ser vista por nadie me aparezco dentro de la oficina del máximo director de Inteligencia y Espionaje. Donald Masont. Es un hombre de tez morena que ronda entre los cincuenta años, bien vestido, tiene una característica cicatriz que inicia en el nacimiento de su pelo, baja por su frente sin tocar el ojo y termina en su pómulo derecho

–**Agente Parkinson tome asiento** –me indica serio **–se le ha reclutado en secreto para una misión encubierta **

–**no entiendo la forma en que fui convocada** –el director, se apoya en la mesa con sus codos y entrelaza sus dedos viéndome serio y me dice la misio, es secreta incluso para los agentes de la división. Me explica la misión, es peligrosa, muchos dirían que casi suicida y con tiempo indefinido pero se sabe que durara años, para que mi identidad sea confiable debo permanecer en el extranjero por muchos tiempo. Ya no solo se trata de la seguridad contra narcotraficantes o sicarios. Hay rumores de algo más grande viniendo, algo oscuro

–**¿Entiende la magnitud de lo que le he dicho? **–hablo el director con semblante serio

–**si señor** –respondo mecánicamente

–**¿y comprende que tendrá que dejar todo atrás, inclusive cortar comunicaciones con la división por un tiempo hasta nuevo aviso?** –se reclina en su silla

–**si señor** –miro al frente sin temor

–**¿Que decide agente Parkinson?** –mi semblante sigue imperturbable

–**Acepto.**

Estoy en mi escritorio en menos de un segundo después de decir acepto, debo aparentar tranquilidad y normalidad. Mi misión inicia en este preciso momento, pero antes de irme debo decirle algo a Potter.

Talvez nunca lo vuelva a ver y no quiero irme sin decirle una verdad que me aprisiona el alma. Lo veo salir de su oficina buscando algo, cuando me ve camina hacia mi escritorio

–**Hola** –al parecer está más tranquilo, debe ser porque aquí hay muchos ojos vigilando.

–**Hola** –digo calmada, tratando de grabar su voz, sus ojos, hasta su más pequeño gesto

–**yo quisiera que…**

–**Si** –digo sin dejarlo terminar la oración, me ve asombrado con la boca abierta y yo le sonrió

–**Creí que me echarías a patadas o que no me hablarías como ayer** –el me mira y en su rostro se refleja que casi no ha dormido tampoco

–**debes comprender que tenía mis razones, pero sí creo que deberíamos hablar **–me acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

–**conozco un café en…**

–**No, mejor en mi casa** –el me ve y asiente, sabe que mi ir a mi casa es peligroso y talvez no sea solo para hablar y yo estoy dispuesta a que pase lo que sea, una última vez

–**nos vemos ahí en… **

–**No, tiene que ser ahora **–al parecer hoy no lo dejare terminar de hablar

–**pero…**

–**debe ser ahora ¿Qué decides?** –me acerco un paso a él. Esta apunto de hablar cuándo un sonido sale de sus pantalones. Es su celular y puedo ver en la pantalla que es su esposa

–**es Ginny, supone que hoy la acompañare al médico** –me ve y lo veo indeciso

–**Necesito decirte algo importante Harry** –ahí está, lo he hecho, lo he puesto a que elija, aquí y ahora, ira con su esposa o se quedara conmigo. Su celular vuelve a sonar, lo toma lee un mensaje en la pantalla. Al parecer es urgente

–**Ya debo irme, Ginny está muy alterada **–suena alarmado **–podemos hablar luego, iré a tú casa** –me sonríe, talvez cree que todo irá como antes, el con su esposa y yo esperándolo en mi casa con los brazos abiertos **–me tengo que ir Pansy, pero nos vemos luego, en tú casa** –se da la vuelta y camina rápido, lejos de mi.

–**Adiós Harry Potter** –le digo y el camina hacia la salida, y antes de que se cierre el ascensor me mira extrañado, sabe que algo pasa,al parecer se acaba de dar cuenta que le he dicho Harry desde el inicio, está a punto de regresar pero el ascensor se cierra con él dentro **–Te Amo** –le digo a su recuerdo, imaginando que él está aquí, me doy la vuelta y veo a Malfoy serio, mirándome acusatoriamente. Mirándolo dejo una nota en el escritorio. Entiende que solo es para él. Sin ver atrás camino a la salida, despidiéndome de mi antigua vida, de mis amigos y de Harry James Potter. El amor de mi vida que nunca pudo ser.

POV Harry

La cita con el medimago fue muy bien. Ginny estaba algo alterada por las hormonas según ella pero el medimago dice que solo tiene pocas semanas aun para presentar síntomas, estoy muy feliz por ser padre, pero algo no está bien. Casi no he puesto atención al medimago pensando en Pansy. La he dejado en CIOM con la palabra en la boca y aun me carcome el sonido de su voz diciéndome Harry, no James. Algo estaba mal. Su mirada no era la misma, pero lo averiguare cuándo llegue a su casa, ella me estará esperando cómo siempre lo hace, tiene que hacerlo, solo viéndola se me quitara este presentimiento, solo teniéndola entre mis brazos sentiré que estoy completo.

Llego a su casa casi antes del anochecer, le he dicho a Ginny que tengo una reunión de emergencia. Toco el timbre y nada. Algo está mal. Vuelvo a tocar y me fijo que todo está apagado. Giro el picaporte y este se abre. Entro despacio **–Pansy, ya llegue** –Nadie contesta, No veo nada.

Recuerdo una vez que paso lo mismo. Ella estaba esperándome en el cuarto sin luz, solo con velas adornando el camino hasta encontrarla a ella en una lencería muy sexy recostada de lado en la cama. Mi diosa. Pero esta vez no había velas, no había camino que seguir. Es más, no había nada ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Camino hacia la sala y veo algo que me petrifica. No hay muebles ¿Dónde está todo? ¿Dónde está Pansy? corro escaleras arriba con el corazón a mil por hora

– **¡Pansy!** –Llamo desesperado **–Esto no es gracioso Pansy** –corro escaleras abajo buscándola hasta en el baño. Pero eso no cambia la realidad. Ella no está ¿Ella me dejo? Siento una opresión en mi pecho. Voy a la sala y no hay nada. Preferiría mil crucios antes de sentir esto, mi corazón está siendo arrancado de mi pecho dejándolo en carne viva. La he perdido, la he perdido por idiota.

Nunca le di la importancia en mi vida que ella merecía, pero yo creí que estaba feliz con lo que teníamos y nunca hice nada por cambiarlo, por enfrentar a Ginny. Todo por mi miedo al que dirá el mundo mágico si me divorciaba.

Cambiaria todo eso solo por tenerla aquí a mi lado. Entonces me doy cuenta de una realidad a la que yo mismo me había negado. Tanto tiempo huyendo de este sentimiento, relegándolo en lo profundo de mi corazón sin prestarle atención. Amo a Pansy Parkinson, más que a mi vida y ahora me ha dejado. Me ha dejado todo por mi necedad y mis caprichos de pensar que siempre estaría ahí para mí. Ahora sé que nunca seré feliz completamente sin ella a mi lado.

Algo llama mi atención. Lo único que hay en la sala. Una mesa de madera con algo rojo sobre ella. Me levanto y me acerco con cautela. ha dejado mi bufanda roja ahí. La tomo y la abrazo, cuantas noches habrá dormido con ella pensando en mí, creo que si existe el karma, debe estarse partiendo de la risa justo ahora.

Acerco esa vieja bufanda a mi nariz y todavía siento su aroma, ese que se me quedaba impregnado en mí después de amarnos y que por miedo a mi esposa lo lavaba de mi cuerpo. Ahora es lo que más anhelo. Y en la soledad de esa casa pronuncio las palabras que nunca creí decir

–**Te Amo Pansy Parkinson** –y mi corazón se quiebra con esa declaración porque aunque sea una verdad nunca podre hacerlo libremente, por mi hijo y por mi esposa, ellos tampoco se merecen esto y Pansy se merece a alguien que pueda darle ese amor con libertad, aunque se me retuerzan las entrañas por dentro como lava ardiente de imaginarla con otro, pero ella se merece ser feliz.

Salgo de esa casa con tantos recuerdos y me dirijo a la mía, con mi esposa. Me acuesto en la cama y trato de convencerme de que todo esto fue un malentendido, que ella solo cambio de domicilio y no me dijo.

Trato de creer que Malfoy me dirá donde esta, pero al día siguiente me encuentro con la noticia de que ella ha renunciado, ha dejado todo y a todos. Malfoy no sabe donde esta, curiosamente en vez de darme un puñetazo como en el hospital me trata con normalidad y algo de recelo. Cada vez que le pregunto por Pansy, solo frunce el ceño y me dice que no sabe, solo le dijo que estaría bien y todas esas conversaciones terminan con preguntas sobre el embarazo de Ginny y lo emocionada que Hermione está. Le he pagado a un detective privado para buscarla tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, pero pasan los días y no hay noticias, nunca las hay.

Después de unos meses ya me he calmado aparentemente, ya no sueño con ella cada noche, ya no persigo a cada morena en la calle pensando que es ella, ya no acoso a Malfoy en los pasillos preguntando por ella y me gane unas buenas maldiciones por eso. Ahora me dedico a mi hijo, mi esposa y a mi trabajo, la única cosa diferente en mi vida es esa bufanda roja, escondida en mi armario con recelo, solo la saco cuándo necesito calmarme, es mi des estresante personal, mi propia dosis de morfina que me permitía seguir viviendo, con un hechizo la protejo del paso del tiempo y conservo su olor, la huelo, imagino que ella está a mi lado y todo vuelve a estar en paz, el mundo vuelve a girar, al menos por un momento me dedico a pensar en ella en el hubiera y en lo que fuimos y en lo que pudo ser.

Pansy POV

Hotel Mirna . Verna, Suiza

No puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida. Hace solo dos semanas que deje Londres junto con mi vida. Y mientras estoy en este baño de hotel pienso en mi pasado, en todos los que deje atrás y en lo que tengo de porvenir, en mi misión.

Una misión que ahora no se si podre hacerla.

–**Esto no me está pasando, no ahora, no a mí ¡por Merlín!**–me repito inútilmente. Todo lo que creía importante ha pasado a segundo plano, mis amigos, mi carrera, la CIOM, yo misma. Siento todo mi cuerpo temblar mientras mi mundo se derrumba y surge uno nuevo. Tengo un nuevo empleo, nueva carrera y nuevos amigos, todo es fácil con el apellido correcto, soy una dama de sociedad, pero nunca creí lo que el destino tenía preparado para mí.

Me deslizo por el mármol de la pared hasta que mi trasero toca el suelo y me tomo la cabeza, tratando de pensar en ¿Cómo deje que esto pasara? esto no era parte del plan pero aun así aquí esta. No se si estoy asustada o feliz, eso me asusta aun más.

Levanto la cabeza y miro acusatoriamente la hoja de papel que está marcando mi vida para siempre. Como si no pudiera creerlo alzo una mano temblorosa y la recojo del suelo, necesito ver si leí correctamente el informe del médico, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, debo verificar. La leo detenidamente. Mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados. Ya no sé si podre completar la misión pero de algo si estoy segura es que no importa cuánto mire esa hoja el resultado no cambiara pero algo dentro de mí, esa vena romántica que todos tenemos dentro, está feliz que así sea.

Esta historia Continuara…

…

¡OH Cielos! Apuesto a que no lo vieron venir. Pero os preocupéis mi soberbio y bello publico lector que cuándo termina una historia comienza otra. Desde un comienzo tenia pensado que hasta aquí terminaría esta historia porque se supone que la línea de tiempo sigue con **Mentiras de un Mortífago**, es algo así cómo una historia dentro de otra historia, es para comprender el romance que ya se menciona pero no explica en la historia que ya les dije. Hagan sus apuestas ¿que creen que le paso a Pansy que la hace replantearse todo? Esperando con los dedos cruzados para que no me tiren tomates y esperando leer sus reviews con entusiasmo.

Y no se preocupen, me ha llegado a encantar este personaje de Pansy y más como pareja de Harry, no seré muy cruel con ella… por mucho tiempo.

Besos y Libros

Blue Nayade


	7. Chapter 7

¡A petición del publico! se que dije que ya había terminado la historia pero me pidieron un ultimo capitulo, así que me animé y puse a trabajar ese pequeño hámster en mi cabeza y taran… salió este cap. El otro día escuche una canción, y me recordó tanto a Harry y Pansy cuándo estaban en su relación, eso me animo a escribir este capitulo. La canción es "Need U Now" de Lady Antebellum con, es un dueto que me puso en un estado zen de relajación y nostalgia hasta que las imágenes vinieron hacia mi y convertí esas imágenes en historia.

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J. pero la historia es toda mía

* * *

><p>Haga, Gotemburgo. Suecia<p>

Una morena caminaba elegantemente por la calle peatonal de Haga Nyagata. Su vestido café oscuro flotaba con el viento, tenía un aire propio de la aristocracia, lo que hacia aun más extraño que una mujer así caminara hacia un callejón oscuro. Se detuvo en una esquina oculta a la vista y atravesó la pared como si fuera un simple holograma, ahora se encontraba en un mundo diferente, La avenida Doormsgate.

El ambiente cambio de uno cenizo y gris a uno muy colorido propio de la parte mágica de Suecia

**–Ah señorita Parkinson, que agradable verla por aquí** –se oyó a su lado

**–es un lugar muy agradable aunque demasiado bullicioso para mi gusto monsieur Morel** –Morel era un hombre de 35 años de edad, coqueto en extremo, miembro de la orden de la estrella polar por sus servicios cómo embajador de Francia

**–me haría el honor de dejarme acompañarla a un lugar más tranquilo y platicar con más libertad**

**–una oferta tentadora monsieur, pero lamento tener que declinarla, he venido por un asunto de negocios y debo reunirme con unos delegados de Italia y Francia**

**–no me dirá que prefiere estar con unos empresarios estirados a estar conmigo ¿verdad? **

**–jamás diría tal cosa, pero en otra ocasión será monsieur** –se alejo despidiéndose de su acosador personal desde ue llego a este pueblo. El era guapo si, pero si lo llegara a besar estaría tragándose los germenes de toda Suecia y sus países vecinos. Camino dirigiéndose hacia la reunión, porque si tenia una reunión de trabajo con unos embajadores, aligero el paso sin perder ese porte aristocrático.

Había pasado más de un año desde que había dejado Londres. Ahora tenia trabajo en una importante empresa, ya era conocida en la sociedad Sueca y estaba pronto de ser promovida. Iba pensando en como decirle a su superior sobre los informes de la Fusión de Romans& Celcius y que estos no era beneficiosa para la compañía cuando unos ojos llamaron su atención.  
>Pansy detuvo su andar y abrió los ojos cómo si hubiera visto un espanto. Volteo rápidamente y miro en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de aquellos ojos cuando pudo ver a un hombre vendiendo el Chronicle, el diario de Suecia mágica. Se acerco y vio una noticia que la dejo helada. Ahí en la sección de escándalos estaba él. Harry Potter. Tomo un ejemplar y pago al señor, de inmediato se fue a la pagina indicada y leyó.<p>

_Aumentando la Familia._

Grande fue la sorpresa que dio del matrimonio Potter Weasley cuándo después de dos años de casados anunciaron que tendrían un bebe, el revuelo fue tal que toda la comunidad mágica londinense le entrego regalos al estrenado padre.

Potter no ha querido dar declaraciones pero se sabe que el padre primerizo estaba muy feliz aunque no había planes para otro hijo.

Pero que creen amados lectores, que el pequeño James Sirius (cómo se llama su primer hijo) apenas tiene un año y ya tiene un hermanito (o hermanita) por venir.

Si, es cierto, el famoso londinense Harry Potter esta esperando su segundo hijo, la feliz pareja no podría estar más contenta. Se dice que Potter se la pasa mimando a su esposa y colmándola de atenciones pero que más se podría esperar del matrimonio más respetable de todo Londres. Ahora me despido no sin antes dejarles una foto de la feliz familia.

Al pie de pagina se encontraba una fotografía de él con su esposa, la tomaba de la mano mientras saludaba a las cámaras y terminaban con un beso en público. Pansy sintió cómo una parte de su alma se marchitaba, esa parte que moría cada día desde que supo que él nunca la tomaría en serio, de que el amaba a su familia.

No sabia porque muy dentro de ella deseaba que el apareciera un día diciéndole que la amaba y que había dejado a su esposa en el momento en que ella se fue, que ella era la única mujer que importaba en su vida, pero eso nunca paso y los sueños no se hacen realidad ¡que ilusa! Harry nunca dejaría a su mujer y ella nunca tuvo el valor para pedírselo. Ahora después de tanto tiempo superándolo creyó haberse deshecho de esos sentimientos, ahora que lo veía…. No debía pensar en eso, eso era dañarse por gusto y por una persona que se miraba sumamente feliz con su matrimonio perfecto, su esposa perfecta y su vida perfecta, lo único que salía sobrando ahí era ella, siempre fue ella. Miro la fotografía una vez más de forma masoquista.

El besaba a su esposa en publico, los únicos besos que recibió de el fueron en una habitación cerrada u ocultos de la vista de los demas. Miro más detenidamente y pudo observar con claridad que el niño de un año que Harry sostenía en brazos era el hijo de él

**– James** – murmuro para si, le había puesto a su hijo James. Una parte de ella se sacudió al pronunciar de nuevo ese nombre prohibido. Tantos años, tanto tiempo y la simple mención de su nombre la trastornaba tanto que perdía la noción del tiem… ¡ EL TIEMPO!. Ya debía estar en el Restaurante donde se verían y ahora tendría aparecerse para llegar a tiempo.

Tomo su varita y de un plop llego. Dio su nombre en recepción y la llevaron a la mesa indicada, al parecer llegaba justo a tiempo porque su jefe no había llegado aún.

Se detuvo un momento a respirar y tomar una buena bocanada de aire para liberar a Potter de su cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa como una nueva persona

**–Buenos Días caballeros** –saludo con profesionalismo viendo de reojo a los hombres levantarse, el camarero le aparto la silla y ella se sentó con toda propiedad. Entonces levanto la vista y lo vio, al hombre sentado frente a ella. Tenía un aura enigmática, y una mirada demasiado seria e impersonal para unos ojos azules tan hermosos, aunque ella prefería el verde –¿Qué estaba pensando? –Va, esos ojos azules la tenían intrigada, pero esos ojos no iban con esa expresión en el rostro, era tan arrogante y serio

**–dicta mucho de una empresa si una empleada llega más temprano que su jefe** –hablo el hombre de los ojos azules con una voz grave y suave a la vez

**–de seguro ya viene en camino Sr. Petrius** –dijo el otro hombre junto él. Apenas y se había fijado en el otro por estar intrigada con el hombre frente a ella

–**solo recalco lo evidente Sr. Udeski, los empleados son un reflejo de la empresa** – dijo este ignorando a Pansy

**–nuestra empresa ofrece un servicio de alta calidad ofreciendo a los mejores profesionales en su campo** –salió Pansy en la defensa de su empresa

**–he averiguado mucho sobre su empresa y déjeme decirle que tienen a las mejores mentes del oeste de Europa y tengo entendido que usted es una de ellas** –dijo el señor Udeski que parecía más amable que ese Petrius

**–hay una filosofía que dicta: la disciplina tarde o temprano vencerá a la inteligencia** –dijo este dándome una mirada de superioridad mientras acomodaba con parsimonia una servilleta que se había movido tres centímetros en la mesa

**–debe ser cierto** –le dije viéndolo a los ojos **–usted parece ser un hombre que solo ha conocido disciplina** –con satisfacción pude ver como estrechaba un poco los ojos claramente molesto por mi insinuación y eso solo hizo que una sonrisa surgiera en mis labios, al ver cómo el otro empresario hacia lo posible por contener una sonrisa pretendiendo beber brandy. Lo vi con intención de hablar cuando una voz sonó atrás de nosotros

**–Buenos días caballeros, lamento la tardanza** –dijo mi jefe sentándose en una silla libre viendo a los hombres en la mesa **–espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho**

**–no, la verdad estábamos teniendo una conversación muy interesante con la señorita Parkinson, ¿no es así Petrius?** –dijo el hombre francés muy divertido al parecer, mientras el otro hombre serio solo me miraba a Pansy sonreírle con suficiencia

**–ah que bueno, es una chica muy inteligente** –dijo el jefe de Pansy ordenando que trajeran el menú.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, las empresas llegaron a un acuerdo y para su asombro los extranjeros pidieron la opinión de Pansy en algunos detalles y valoraron su desempeño, lo único que la hacia sentir incomoda era la actitud tan fría e impersonal de ese hombre, por alguna extraña razón no la había volteado a ver desde su conversación inicial

**–tienes un buen elemento aquí Benedict** –le dijo el señor Udeski que parecía más amable **–tiene todo lo necesario para triunfar en este mundo de gigantes** –la elogio **–inteligencia, pasión por los negocios, astucia… y una indudable belleza**

**–permíteme diferir en tus observaciones, ya que has hecho una que podría ser fácilmente cuestionable** –dijo Petrius mirándola de reojo de pies a cabeza, analizándola, lo que provoco una furia dentro de ella

**–pues es un alivio para usted carecer de tan poco práctico atributo** –le rebatió Pansy viéndolo fijamente, no por nada había sido la reina de las serpientes. Petrius solo frunció el ceño para luego medio sonreír y añadir

**–mujeres… son fáciles de influenciar y de perturbar con un simple comentario que pudiera herir su vanidad** –la examino con esa mirada que parecía estar impresa en la cara **–por eso no es muy recomendable tener mujeres en los negocios** –ese ultimo comentario si la trastoco

**–¿acaso esta usted insinuando que la mujer es menos solamente por preocuparse de su presentación?**

**–me ha malentendido, dije que por tomar más importancia a cosas tan banales su concentración se desvía de lo que realmente importa en este negocio y le aseguro que no es ni sus zapatos o el escote en un vestido** –Pansy lo miro seria

**–creo que es el primer hombre que piensa que el escote de un vestido esta hecho para la diseñado para distraer a una mujer, debería dedicarse a practicar menos la disciplina y más la otra variable señor Petrius que de seguro le está faltando** – el hombre la miro serio y con el ceño fruncido, se habían olvidado de las personas que estaban con ellos veían divertidas la interacción de estos dos

**–creo que has encontrado la horma de tú zapato colega** –dijo el señor Udeski divertido con la situación **–asistiremos a una cena benéfica el próximo martes y le aseguro que estaría más que encantado si aceptara ser la pareja de mi compañero** –dijo el señor Udeski ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedico el Sr. Petrius

**–no me parec…** –empezó a hablar Petrius pero lo detuve

**– lamento tener que decepcionar al pobre señor Petrius, estoy segura de que extrañare sus comentarios, pero si estoy invitada a tal evento y de hecho ya tengo pareja**

**–es una verdadera lástima señorita** –se despidió el empresario francés con un beso en la mano de ella

**–nos disculpan pero ya nos retiramos** –dijo Sr. Udeski y el señor Petrius se levanto imperturbable a todo, se arreglo el saco

**–señor Bordain** –se despidió con un asentimiento a mi jefe, luego volteo a ver a Pansy quién le tendió la mano que luego el beso con todo el protocolo de la aristocracia **–señorita Parkinson, un placer** –dijo con unos buenos modales bien aprendidos para luego irse sin cambiar su expresión.

Interesante pensó Pansy recordando su conversación anterior, seguramente lo vería en la fiesta de beneficencia, ahí podía descifrar que era lo que la intrigaba de ese hombre. No se imaginaba como el destino jugaría con sus vidas. Cómo ese hombre tan arisco y serio se convertiría en algo parecido a un amigo.

* * *

><p>Grimmauld Place # 12, Londres. Inglaterra<p>

Era una mañana más para Harry Potter, todo ocurria con normalidad. Ginny en la cocina preparando el desayuno y su hijo en la pequeña silla frente a él. El pequeño James Sirius ya tenia un año y era la viva imagen de su padre, nadie podía negar que era hijo suyo y además Ginny estaba embarazada de nuevo y estaba un poco regañona. El sentía que su día iba de manera norma leyendo el profeta, iba pasando las paginas cuándo noto algo extraño, se saltaba de la 8 a la 14 y vio a su esposa sentarse frente a el a comer

**–Ginny, creo que esta edición esta mal impresa** –dijo Harry hojeando el profeta

**–ah lo siento cariño, es que estaba leyendo unos artículos en corazón de bruja y los saque, ya te paso las hojas** –se levantaba despacio apoyando una mano en su espalda para equilibrar su enorme barriga

**–espera cariño, yo voy** –dijo levantándose llevándose su taza de café a la cocina disfrutando los últimos sorbos. Vio las paginas sobre una mesa de la cocina y las tomo sin cuidado, hojeo y paso unas paginas de cotilleo buscando lo que faltaba de la noticia sobre Gringotts cuando en una hoja creyó ver algo que le paralizo el corazón. Regreso las paginas como si hubiera visto un fantasma en ellas y la hallo, ahí en medio de unos empresarios estaba ella, era ella, que lo cruciaran mil veces si se equivocaba pero estaba seguro, es ella, Pansy Parkinson. Estaba en shock, era tanto su aturdimiento que derramo un poco de la taza de café salpicando su camisa

–ahhh –dio un grito pequeño alejando su camisa de su piel pero sin dejar de ver el articulo de Sketter.

**_Noche de Gala en Suecia_**

Sorprendente fue la noche Benéfica en Estocolmo a beneficio de la Restauración y Remodelación de Monumentos históricos Suecos mágicos y Muggles.

Una noble causa patrocinada por personas igual de nobles, solo había que ver los personajes que asistieron a la gala de 1000 euros el plato.

El príncipe Federico de Suecia, un muggle muy apuesto y quinto en la sucesión al trono, también se presentaron Lord Borggton que recientemente fue embestido como parte de la orden de la Estrella polar siendo uno de los magos más adinerados en Suecia y así podría seguir queridas lectoras nombrando a toda la crema y natta muggle y mágica.

Pero la sorpresa de la noche fue ver a nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, una muy querida amiga del brazo de Jens Lapidus, un muy reconocido escritor tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo.

El apuesto caballero declaro que aunque solo son amigos ve en nuestra señorita Parkinson una mujer muy talentosa y de belleza inigualable. Es bueno volver a saber de Pansy Parkinson después de tantos años y la forma tan abrupta que dejo Londres.

Fuentes fidedignas dicen que se fue por una desilusión amorosa y otras que por asuntos legales con los aurores. Sea cual sea la razón es bueno saber que ahora esta en buenas manos, aunque no quiso dar declaraciones sobre su relacion con el famosísimo y muy codiciado escritor Jens Lapidus se les pudo ver muy acaramelados durante toda la gala haciendo que nos preguntemos la pregunta del millón ¿Cuándo habrán Campanas de Boda para esta feliz pareja? Ver imágenes al pie del articulo

Harry apretaba el periódico en sus manos hasta casi desgarrarlo, miraba entre serio y asombrado la fotografía de Pansy tomada del brazo de ese hombre. Se le veía muy feliz y radiante, hasta se podría decir que cambiada, no sabia lo que era pero estaba más hermosa, ella deslumbraba en la noche con su vestido negro de gala, pero lo que más le enojo fue la cara de estúpido que tenia ese hombre que claramente se la comía con los ojos, la fotografía los mostraba bailando muy animada mente mientras este le sonreía. Se quedo parado a mitad de la cocina viendo su cara. Después de tanto tiempo y verla aunque sea en fotografía removía algo dentro de él que ya creía muerto, oculto bajo capas de resignación y tristeza.

**–Suecia** –murmuro Harry al conocer el paradero de su antigua… eso. Porque a pesar de los años Harry se había negado a llamarla con esa palabra tan fea, porque ella no fue su amante, ella fue algo más, significo algo más para el y después de tanto tiempo saber donde estaba lo llenaba de preguntas, pero solo una parecía importante ahora y la iba a responder en ese mismo instante

**–Harry, cariño ¿estas bien?** –oyó la vos de su esposa

**–si… salgo** –musito este y cogiendo su chaleco salió de la casa sin despedirse ante la atónita mirada de Ginny.

El pelinegro se apareció frente a una casa con jardín en el 70 Brockswood Lane, Welwyn Garden City. Toco la verja y espero la aprobación para entrar como un bólido a la casa

**– ¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde estás?** –corrió por la casa hasta hallarlo tomando te en la salita

**–Se toca antes de entrar Potter** –dijo tranquilamente Draco Malfoy con una tasa de te **– o es que la celebridades como tú se creen exentos a esa regla que…**

**– ¿tú lo sabías?** –y al ver la extrañada de Malfoy le tiro el profeta en la mesa dejando la fotografía de Pansy a la vista –Malfoy con el ceño fruncido miro la fotografía y apenas leyó el articulo

**–No** –dijo lacónicamente

**–no mientas Malfoy, ¿sabías que ella estaba en Suecia?** –Harry lo miraba enojado

**–ya te he dicho que no** –dijo Malfoy apretando la mandíbula claramente enojado cómo cada vez que sacaba el tema de Pansy **– ¿Qué paso Potter? ¿No estás feliz con tú _esposa?_ Hasta donde se esta esperando otra cría tuya** –Harry frunció el ceño convirtiendo las manos en puños

**–sabes que tengo derecho a sa…**

**–a nada, a lo único que tienes derecho con Pansy es a nada, tú estás casado… ella no, tú tienes responsabilidades con tú familia… ella tiene derecho a formar una propia**

**– necesito hablar con ella** –dijo Harry y volteándose enojado por no haber sacado nada de información del rubio, el maldito era un bueno en oclumancia

**–Se ve feliz no lo crees** –dijo el rubio deteniendo a Harry con su tono de voz distante, casi hasta creyó que hablaba solo **–en la fotografía se le ve feliz, hasta pareciera otra persona, esta no se, esta …**

**–…radiante** –termino la oración de Malfoy en un susurro

**–no crees que ella merece un poco de felicidad, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado. Y si no quiere ser encontrada no somos nadie para negarle un poco de paz en su vida sin ser asediada por detectives** –Harry lo volteo a ver serio **–crees que yo no lo intente, no eres el único que conoce personas Potter** –Harry se fijo un poco más en Malfoy y noto que su mirada había cambiado, estaba un poco…triste –**ella intercepto todo lo que le enviamos, si no quiere ser encontrada es por algo y yo respetare su decisión, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella** –volteo a ver a Harry que escuchaba sus palabras serio **–deberías intentarlo Potter, en vez de hacer lo que tú quieres, hacer algo por ella por primera vez y déjala seguir su vida, tú ya tienes la tuya hecha desde hace mucho, ella puede tener un nuevo comienzo, déjala ir** –termino Malfoy entregándole el articulo del profeta arrugado.

Harry pensó que seria lo mejor, después de tanto tiempo no sabia porque había actuado de manera tan impulsiva, solo fue ver su fotografía y sintió que todo lo que había intentado ocultar de su familia, de si mismo… volvía como si nunca se hubiera ido, pero ¿que era lo correcto? … ¿dejarla ir? debería hacerle caso a Malfoy y dejarla ir de su vida –_pero no puedo, no se como dejarla ir_ –penso el pelinegro con tristeza en su corazón, una que tendría que aprender a disimular por el bien de su familia, de sus hijos y el de Ginny –Harry tomo el pedazo de papel con la fotografía de ella y prosiguió a buscar la salida

**–Potter, Hermione quiere saber cuándo puede celebrar el baby shower de tú nuevo hijo Potter** –dijo deteniéndolo en el marco de la puerta –**dile a Ginebra que le mande una nota con las posibles fechas** –el morocho solo asintió y salió de esa casa sin verlo.

El no era un adolecente, ya no más, no podía dejarse llevar por los impulsos, ahora el tenia una familia a la que cuidar. Volteo a ver la fotografía en el periódico –_¿cómo un pequeño pedazo de papel puede trastornar todo su mundo en solo un momento?_ –había perdido toda la serenidad y el aplomo que le costo mucho tiempo adquirir. Pero no era e papel que lo trastornaba, era ella, su imagen. Ahí noto que no tenia fotografías de ella, por seguridad nunca pudo tener una. Arrugo el papel en una mano y la guardo en su chaqueta.  
>Empezó a sentirse agobiado por el mundo, por todo. Su respiración se sentía pesada. Conocía esa sensación. Debía ir a casa y con un sonoro ¡plop! Desapareció del lugar.<p>

Desde una ventana semi-abierta Draco Malfoy miraba al morocho desaparecer en las afueras de su casa

**–El esta sufriendo** –se oyó la vos de Hermione desde las escaleras, el sabia que había escuchado su conversación oculta a la vista y respondió de manera serena

**–ella también lo hace, talvez más que él** –dejo el te en una mesa cercana sin apartar la vista de la ventana

**–¿sabes algo de ella?**

**–No** –respondió serio

**–entonces ¿porque usaste oclumancia si no tenias nada que ocultar Draco Malfoy?**

**–Porque simplemente hay cosas que…** –se detuvo antes de decir cualquier indiscreción **–un momento, y tú cómo sabias que estaba usando oclumancia** –volteo a verla por primera vez desde que bajo, ella estaba apoyada en la baranda de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados

**–porque Harry intento leerte la mente, te miro fijamente y concentrado mientras disimuladamente sostenía su varita oculta en su chaqueta** –Malfoy sonrió de lado, su chica era lista. Se acerco a Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente

**–chica lista** –le sonrió

**–hablo en serio Malfoy** –se enfadó

**–yo también** –bromeo el rubio

**–sabes algo** –dijo con seriedad, ya no era una pregunta, solo dejo escapar un suspiro y subió las escaleras seguido por su esposa

**–Hermione sabes que hay cosas….**

**–soy tú esposa, debes confiar en mi, no tener secretos** –se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer en la cama

**–dime el momento más vergonzoso de Potter O mejor dime si alguna vez Weasley tuvo problemas de erección** –se acercaba más a ella que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

**–sabes que ellos son mis amigos…**

**–exacto, son tus amigos y si ellos te pidieran que guardaras un secreto incluso de ti mismo lo harías**

**–bueno yo…**

**–lo harías leona, eres leal y valiente** –le sostuvo la barbilla

**–los estas usando cómo excusa, los secretos que guardo de ellos no dañan a terceros, son cosas inofensivas**

**–Hermione entiéndeme** –Draco se paso una mano por el cabello despeinándolo **–ella es como mi hermana**

–**y el como mi hermano y esta sufriendo, el nunca volvió a ser el mismo, aparenta que si … pero su mirada, nunca fue la misma**

**–vaya que le prestas mucha atención a Potter**

**–oh vamos Draco, no estés celoso de Harry, solo me preocupé por mi amigo, nada más y tú lo sabes** –el se sentó en la cama visiblemente cansado. Hermione se acerco a el despacio **–cariño, soy tú esposa, si no confías en mi ¿en quién puedes confiar?** –ella se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su pálida mano entre las de ella **–¿es tan grave?** –dijo con preocupación

**–es… delicado** –el rubio la volteo a ver **–en pocas palabras no debíamos buscarla, por ningún motivo**

**–¿ella te lo dijo?**

**–dejo una nota en el correo** –la verdad había dejado la nota en su escritorio de la CIOM, pero esa lago que no podía decirle.

**–y ¿solo decía eso?** –el rubio asintió

**–y una cosa más **-dijo el rubio viendose preocupado por la peticion de amiga**  
><strong>

**–¿Qué? **-hermione lo miraba espectante**  
><strong>

**–cuida de el** –el silencio se instauro en el dormitorio del matrimonio Malfoy-Granger, solo se oyó el suspiro de Hermione mientras esta se apoyaba en su marido

**–ella estará bien cariño** –le consoló su esposa

**–eso espero** –musito Malfoy **–Hermione lo miro seria**

**–¿ahora yo debo sentirme celosa por lo mucho que te preocupa tú amiga?** –el volteo a verla pero en sus ojos solo había una muda broma

**–sabes lo que siento por ti** –dijo el rubio sonriendo

**–¿en serio?** –dijo la castaña haciendo mueca de duda

**–¿Qué quiere señora Malfoy?**

**–una prueba señor Malfoy** –rio a castaña al ver a su marido acercarse más a ella hasta acorralarla en la cama

**–y que clase de prueba seria, se coloco sobre ella dejándola sin escapatoria**

**–no lo se todavía** –Hermione lo abrazo mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de su marido

**–puedo darte una que otra idea**

**–ohh no, yo ya tengo una** –dijo acercándose a la oreja del rubio **–pero primero necesito saber ¿que tan dispuesto estas a cumplirla?** –le ronroneo en la oreja

**–oh muy dispuesto… a lo que quieras** –dijo este empezando a acariciarla

**–¿a lo que quiera? ¿No importa los loco...** –mordio el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio **–...lo extraño… lo pervertido o lo sucio que parezca?**

**–ohh sucio, si** –gimió este empezando a excitarse **–me gusta sucio** –gruño en su oído y ya empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones cuando…

**–entonces cariño hmmm… no te importaría cambiar el pañal de Scorpius** –dijo levantándose rápido y dejando a un muy consternado Draco con la bragueta abierta en la cama **–tengo unos informes muy importantes que revisar y el se levantara en unos minutos y deberas bañarlo y cambiarlo**

**–¿Qué?... pero que… ¡Hermione!**

**–gracias cariño, eres el mejor** –le tiro un beso y salió del cuarto para ir al estudio mientras un muy frustrado Draco se dirigía al cuarto de su hijo, ya vería esa castaña después, de esta no se salva.

* * *

><p>2 anos después…<p>

En una cabaña alejada de la ciudad y los suburbios

**-ahora Christina toma el te de Geneve y coloca tres terrones de azúcar** –una niña de tres años con vos cantarina jugaba al te con sus muñecas en su cuarto. La pequeña tenia cabello negro y lacio, la piel blanca como porcelana y unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes. La pequeña jugaba con su te de porcelana muy ino ara ser simples juguetes **–no, no Catlin, no debes sorber el te** –regañaba a sus muñecas con ternura como una mamá **–mírame y aprende** –se sentó derecha en unos cojines y tomo un poco del imaginario te con una propiedad y elegancia digna de una reina **– ¿viste? ¿Me viste?** –le preguntaba a la muñeca **–ahora tú **–la niña pequeña miraba impávida a las muñecas, esas eternas muñecas que eran su única compañía en esa gran casa, ahhh, sin mencionar a la nana Sofía, era una mujer de unos 55 años, de estatura baja y algo robusta, amable y le agradaba a los niños.

Ellas vivían solas en esa gran casa, por alguna extraña razón no podían salir o recibir visitas. La nana Sofía era muy buena con ella y hacia ricos postres que la animaban mucho, casi podía sentir el aroma al pastel de chocolate que se cocinaba en el horno, pero algo más llamo su atención… un sonido de plop fuera de la puerta. Alerta como un pequeño animal salvaje empezó a prestar atención y reconoció el sonido, era el sonido de unos tacones en el piso, esa no era nana Sofia, y la única persona que los visitaba era…. –como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero salió despedida en busca de ese sonido tan alegre, corrió desesperada a todo lo que sus piernitas daban, esa visita que solo sucedia una vez al mes era todo para esa niña, se tropezó varias veces por su entusiasmo pero eran más las ganas de seguir adelante que solo sacudió su elegante vestido y corrió en busca de su objetivo

**–Mi pequeña** –oyó una voz tan hermosa que la hacia llorar de felicidad a cualquier bebe con tan solo escucharla, la niña se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, la fuente de su felicidad, esa visita esporádica que esperaba como si fuera agua en el desierto. Pansy Parkinson estaba de pie observando a la niña que había visto correr por los pasillos. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y le tendió los brazos **–ven** –la llamo con una sonrisa

**–Mami** – grito la niña y corrió como si la mujer frente a ella fuera a desaparecer y la abrazo con todo el cariño y amor que pudo y a cambio recibió lo mismo de su madre, que por alguna razón solo podía ver una vez al mes

**–te extrañe mucho mi bebe** –le dijo la mujer viéndola con adoración

–**y mira lo que te traje** –coloco su bolso de Louboutin en el suelo y de ahí saco una caja envuelta de papel de regalo

–**¡gracias!** –la niña le dio un beso y una abrazo mientras abría su regalo emocionada y viéndolo sonrió mucho –**un corazón** –dijo enseñando un corazón de oro que pendía de una cadena también de oro

–**mi corazón, y mira** –abrazo a su hija colocándole el collar y enseñándole el centro del corazón **–mi corazón es tuyo Tauris Lilyan** – pequeña miro su nuevo collar y este tenia unas letras grabadas "T.L.P"

–**¿y esto qué es?** –pregunto con inocencia

–**es tú nombre, lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti, si estas en problemas te protegerá** –le dijo a la niña con amor

**–gracias mami, es muy bonito** –dijo admirando su nuevo collar

**–Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña Tauris** –le beso la frente

**–hiii mami te acordaste** –se emociono la niña saltando

**–¿Cómo crees podría olvidarlo?** –bromeo con la niña, se puso de pie y camino hacia un cuarto donde dejo su bolso y abrigo

**–Bienvenida Señora** –la saludo el ama de llaves y nana de su hija. Sofía había sido un gran apoyo, y apreciaba la labor que hacia cuidando a su hija

**–Gracias Sofía ¿Cómo ha estado este mes?** –dijo de forma natural lo que preguntaba cada mes.

**–la señorita ha avanzado en sus lecciones de etiqueta y propiedad, es una niña llena de energía. Tuvo un poco de fiebre el 6 de Diciembre pero fue un simple resfriado creo que fue debido al clima**

**–¿Ha estado saliendo al exterior?** –Pansy se miraba seria

**–No señora, es que… hay algo más, algo muy serio** –tartamudeaba la nana viendo al suelo

**–¿Qué paso?** –Sentencio seria

**–es que… un día empezó a nevar dentro de la casa Señora**

**–¿nevar? ¿Pero cómo…**–Pansy levanto la vista y observo a la nana, Pansy estaba asombrada y feliz. la nana Sofía asintió con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la señora de la casa

**–Si señora, la señorita ya ha empezado a hacer magia involuntaria ¡felicidades!** –Pansy sonrió contenta y fue a buscar a su hija quien ya la esperaba afuera de la puerta

**–mami ¿ya te conto nana Sofía? ¿ya te conto de los copos de nieve?** –reía a niña extendiendo sus bracitos al aire dando vueltas cómo si atrapara copos de nieve imaginarios y luego dio unos giros hasta llegar hacia su madre

**–si mi pequeña ¡estoy muy orgullosa!** –le acaricio sus cabellos alborotados **–¿te ha sucedido algo más?** –pregunto emocionada

**–si** –rio la niña **–me gusta andar mi pelo suelto y largo**

**–eso veo** –dijo acariciándole unos mechones con cariño

**–la nana Sofía trato de cortarlo un poco pero a los segundos creció como si nada**

**–en serio** –pansy reía por los ademanes de la niña al contar su historia

**–Si** –Pansy la veía, Tauris era igual a ella en muchas cosas, a excepción de los ojos pero en lo que más diferían eren su actitud, Tauris era una niña muy alegre aunque con caracter.

**–y la segunda vez las tijeras se quebraron** –dijo la nana Sofía detrás de ellas, viendo con fascinación lo emocionada que se ponía Tauris con cada visita de su madre

**–bueno pequeña debes ser más precavida, no querrás lastimar a nana Sofía por accidente ¿verdad?**

**–no mami … he … ¿estás contenta?** –pregunto con precaución y cierto temor en la voz

**–claro que si, siempre supe que eras especial ¿Por qué esa carita?**

**–es que** –le temblo el labio inferior **–es que… temía que te enojaras con migo y no querrías volver nunca más** –miro al suelo triste.

Pansy miraba a su hija, estaba cada día más crecida, sobo su cabello y miro a los ojos de lo que más quería en este mundo

**–nunca pienses eso** –la abrazo con ternura y nostalgia** –es más, sabes que** –la niña la veía con expectación **–hoy me quedare contigo**

**–¿En serio mami?** –sus ojos se abrieron emocionados

**–si** –le sonrió

**–oyó nana Sofía, mami se quedara conmigo para mi cumpleaños y toda la noche**

**–si hermosa** –la niña salió corriendo al cuarto emocionada

**–le contare a Christina a Geneve a Catlin a Penelope a Vin…** –oyó a la niña emocionada hablar de sus muñecas como si fueran sus mejores amigas, le gustaría que su hija llevara una vida normal pero las circunstancia la obligaron a alejarla del mundo.

Le gustaría llevarla a un parque, pero al ser quién era ella seria reconocida, mirarían a Tauris y especularían sobre la identidad del padre en los periódicos, noticias que él vería. No podía hacerle eso a Tauris, su pequeña. No podía exponerla al peligro o a que él la reconociera.

Ese día no se fue después de partir la torta de cumpleaños, se quedo junto con ella y paso cada segundo tratando de compensar el tiempo que permanecía lejos. Pansy Parkinson acariciaba la larga cabellera de su hija, al parecer no le gustaba llevarlo corto, solo largo y suelto ¡je! toda una rebelde con su cabello … al igual que su padre , sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello mientras le leía una historia en el cuarto de Tauris hasta que llego la hora de dormir.

Pansy la arropo en esa gran cama para una niña de 3 años

**–mami ¿te quedarías conmigo esta noche? ** –le rogo haciendo pucheros

**–si pequeña** –se medio acostó al lado de su hija abrazándola

**–mami ¿tú crees que las velitas mágicas concedan deseos? -** Pregunto la niña viendo las formas en el techo de su lámpara móvil

**–las velas mágicas solo hacen bailar el fuego en forma de animales y cosas Tauris** –al ver la cara de tristeza de la niña dijo **–pero, si deseas algo con mucha fuerza, de seguro se cumplirá** –la vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos **–¿es sobre tú deseo de cumpleaños?** –la niña asintió **–ah bueno, yo creo que si lo pediste de todo corazón se cumplirá**

**–¡que bueno mami!**

**–y puedo saber que pediste** –la niña negó con una sonrisa picara **–así que no vas hablar** –se acerco sigilosa a su hija **–pues yo conozco un método para hacer hablar a malhechores como tú** –bromeo y prosiguió a hacerle cosquillas

**–no lo diré jajaja no lo diré jajajajaja nunca**

**–así que tenemos a una chica ruda he**

**–si soy una Parkinson, y nunca lo diré, porque si te lo digo mi deseo no se cumplirá** –Tauris uso un tono tan obvio que hizo reír a Pansy

**–bien dicho, has ganado esta vez, la próxima vez no seré tan complaciente** –bromeo con su hija **–ahora duerme** –las arropo a ambas y se acostó de lado apoyando la cabeza en su mano viéndola dormir

**–mami** –musito la niña adormitada

**–si pequeña** –dijo mientras apagaba las luces y prendía una lámpara que daba luces rosas en forma de princesas e iluminaban la habitación oscura

**–este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos, te quiero** –fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de ser vencida por el sueño

**–yo también cielo** –beso su frente y velo el sueño de su razón de vivir hasta verla caer en un profundo sueño **–te quiero mi pequeña y mientras esté aquí te protegeré, incluso con mi vida si es necesario**

* * *

><p>Se que dije que el capitulo anterior seria el ultimo, este no fue planificado, solo ocurrió un día mientras escuchaba a la canción que dije al inicio. Esta historia solo se dedico a explicar como avanzaron con su vida mientras estuvieron separados. El reencuentro ocurre en la otra historia "mentiras de un mortífago" que ya empecé a publicar, espero la lean<p>

Dudas o comentarios porfavor dejar con la recepcionista, si no está pueden dejar un review y con gusto lo leeré.

Besos y libros

Blue Náyade


End file.
